


Hourglass

by Shuukou_Jin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Djeeta/Lancelot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: Pertemuan yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi, namun terlaksana karena simpangan takdir. Apakah ini awal untuk kesempatan kedua, atau justru kehancuran?
Relationships: Lancelot & Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	1. Fall, Everything

“Lanchan!!!!”

Seruan Vane semakin menghilang di telinga, selagi gravitasi menyeretku menembus awan. Dinginnya angin menjalar ke seluruh bagian zirahku, seolah mengejek, ‘kau sudah tidak bisa lari dari kematian’. Pulau-pulau yang tersebar di seluruh Phantagrande pun tidak terlihat lagi; terhalang oleh awan dan sinar mentari nan menyilaukan.

Mungkin inilah akhirnya. Aku terjatuh dari angkasa, langsung menuju Cakrawala Merah. Tidak kusangka hidupku akan berakhir dengan cara demikian, tapi setidaknya bukan Vane yang bernasib seperti ini. Memang, ada secercah rasa bersalah karena telah pergi terlalu cepat, namun aku yakin Vane akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Kapten tentu akan menjaganya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terjun. Setinggi itukah angkasa, hingga butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke dasarnya? Namun aku tidak peduli lagi; hidupku sudah selesai. Memejamkan mata, hanya kata ‘maaf’ yang dapat kuucapkan ....

_\---“Ulse fels sols, fata alganth ourlys pro nocitte.”---_

“Mama, boleh nggak aku temani Kakak Kesatria dulu?”  
“Boleh, tapi jangan ganggu dia, ya. Mama keluar dulu sebentar, kamu baik-baik di sini.”  
“Iya, Ma!”

Percakapan singkat itu memancing kesadaranku kembali. Begitu terjaga, aku mendapati bahwa tubuhku terasa lebih ringan. Kusentuh dada, dugaanku benar adanya; zirahku dilucuti. Ditambah, kamar ini tidak terasa familiar. Di mana aku?

“Eh, Kakak bangun ....” Seorang anak laki-laki berujar di sebelahku. “Apa aku ganggu Kakak barusan?”  
Aku menggeleng. “Nggak, kok. Oh, iya ... ini di mana?”  
“Ini di klinik, Kak. Tadi aku sama temanku, Vane, lagi temani Mama belanja di pasar. Terus, waktu pulang aku sama Vane nemu Kakak pingsan di perbatasan desa. Mama bilang pakaian Kakak ada wangi darah, mungkin Kakak luka ... jadi Mama suruh aku ke klinik buat minta bantuan. Terus Kakak dibawa ke sini.”

Mendengar penjelasan anak itu, barulah aku mengerti. Mungkin zirahku sengaja dilepas agar para petugas medis bisa menangani lukaku. Tapi, tetap saja aku penasaran; sebetulnya ini di mana? Jika aku memang jatuh ke dasar langit, bukankah seharusnya aku terbangun di Cakrawala Merah yang penuh iblis? Atau yang namanya ‘Cakrawala Merah’ itu sebetulnya tidak ada, dan di dasar langit pun terdapat kehidupan yang serupa dengan penghuni angkasa? Kalau benar demikian ... kenapa para penghuni angkasa tidak pernah mampu sampai ke dasar langit dengan selamat?

Ah, tidak ada waktu untuk menerka. Secepatnya kutanggapi penjelasan anak itu, “Gitu, ya. Makasih banyak udah tolongin Kakak. Ngomong-ngomong, nama kamu siapa?”  
“Sama-sama! Namaku Lancelot du Lac, panggil aja ‘Lancelot’.”

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa namanya persis sama denganku? Sesaat aku mengira hanya kebetulan aja, namun melihat rambut cokelat ikalnya, dan sepasang mata biru itu ... mirip sekali denganku. Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi?

“Lancelot ... salam kenal. Kupanggil ‘Lance’, boleh ya?” Aku menampik seolah tidak ada yang janggal. “Kamu tinggal di mana?”  
“Boleh, Kak. Aku tinggal di desa Drachenmeer, nggak jauh dari sini.”  
Desa Drachenmeer ... kampung halamanku! Hanya ada satu daerah yang memiliki desa bernama demikian; Kerajaan Feendrache. Untuk memastikan, kucoba menanyainya sekali lagi. “Kakak sebenarnya kesatria pengelana, dan Kakak baru sampai di sini. Kalau boleh tahu, ini di kerajaan mana?”  
“Oh, jadi Kakak datang dari luar ternyata!” Mata anak itu berbinar. “Selamat datang di Feendrache! Kudoakan semoga Kakak dilindungi oleh Dewi Sylph selama di sini.”  
“M-makasih ....”

Aku tersenyum canggung. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun aku merasa bahwa ini bukan zaman yang sama dengan yang kutinggali. Dengan kata lain, mungkin aku terjebak di masa laluku sendiri. Kedengarannya mustahil, namun pertemuan ini terasa begitu nyata ... 

“Lanchan ....”

Seorang anak berambut pirang mengintip di ambang pintu dengan malu-malu. Aku kenal anak itu; ia pastilah Vane! Rasanya agak aneh melihat dirinya di masa lalu ini ... kadang aku tidak percaya bahwa wakil kapten Ordo Kesatria Naga Putih yang ceria dan berhati emas itu pernah menjadi anak yang penakut dan cengeng seperti yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

“Vane, sini, sini! Kakak Kesatria udah bangun!” Lance menyahut. “Nggak usah takut, dia orang baik, kok!”  
“Ayo, Kakak mau kenalan sama kamu.” bujukku.  
Masih agak gentar, ia mendekat dan berdiri di samping Lance. “N-namaku Vane, Kak. Salam kenal ....”  
“Salam kenal!” Kuusap rabut Vane dengan lembut. Andaikan ia tahu bahwa di masa depan, sahabat yang ia panggil ‘Lanchan’ itu akan mengorbankan diri untuknya.  
“Nah, sekarang tinggal Kakak yang belum kenalan. Siapa nama Kakak?” tanya Lance.  
“Oh ... oh iya! Hampir aja lupa. Namaku Lan-” Secepatnya aku menutup mulut. Nyaris saja! Bisa gawat jika ia tahu bahwa aku adalah dirinya di masa depan. “Umm, maksudku, namaku Lan ... ford. Iya, Lanford.”  
Kedua anak itu terpaku sesaat, sebelum membalas dengan ceria. “Salam kenal, Kak Lanford!”

Mungkin mulai detik ini aku harus hidup dalam penyamaran.

_-"Ulse fels sols, ad folent ort"-_

Esok harinya.

Setelah semalam dirawat inap di klinik, aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku bingung; bagaimana bisa aku ‘pulang’ sementara aku tidak punya tempat tinggal di zaman ini?

Begitu keluar dari klinik, seorang wanita menyambutku. Bukan wanita sembarangan; ia adalah ibuku ketika masih muda. Sesaat aku teringat akan sosok ibu di masaku, yang menurutku tetap cantik sekalipun senja mulai membayang. “Sir Lanford, senang mendengarmu sudah sembuh.”  
“Ah, Lady Elaine.” Rasanya agak canggung memanggil ibuku dengan namanya, namun aku tidak punya pilihan. “Terima kasih sudah menolongku tempo hari.”  
“Bukan apa-apa. Justru Lancelot dan Vane yang menemukanmu lebih awal. Oh iya, aku datang ke sini untuk menawarkan sesuatu.”  
“Apa itu?”  
“Semalam Lancelot cerita kalau kau seorang kesatria pengelana. Tapi kulihat kau tidak membawa perbekalan sama sekali ... apa mungkin kau diserang dari belakang oleh sekawanan bandit dan mereka merampok barang-barangmu?”  
“Eh--eh ....” Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Skenario barusan terlalu jauh dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, dan kedengarannya agak menggelikan.  
“Tidak apa-apa, semua orang pernah lengah, kok.” Ia terkekeh. “Nah, kebetulan suamiku sedang membutuhkan seorang pegawai di toko buku miliknya. Kalau kau berminat, kau bisa ikut denganku sekarang. Soal tempat tinggal kau tidak perlu khawatir, suamiku yang urus.”

Aku terdiam, sesaat teringat pada Ayah. Bertahun-tahun ia menghidupi keluarga dengan membuka toko buku kecil di ibukota, di saat yang sama menumbuhkan kecintaanku pada hobi membaca. Bahkan, ia sengaja mencarikan buku-buku panduan yang mungkin bisa membantu kala aku menerima surat rekomendasi calon kesatria.

‘Ayah datang ke ibukota untuk berjualan buku, sementara kamu datang ke ibukota untuk jadi kesatria. Ayah bangga sama kamu,’ Kata-katanya kala itu masih membekas. Dan sekarang, aku diberi kesempatan untuk bekerja untuknya ....

“Jadi, apa kau berminat?” Pertanyaan Ibu mengembalikan pikiranku ke alam nyata.  
“Tentu ... tentu saja aku berminat!” tukasku, “Terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya.”  
“Sama-sama. Tunggu apa lagi, ayo berangkat!”  
“Baiklah ....”

Menenteng koper berisi zirah dan sepasang pedang--sesaat aku bersyukur pedangku tidak hilang saat aku jatuh--, aku mengikuti langkah Ibu menuju desa Drachenmeer. Perasaan nostalgia mulai menyelimuti, namun aku tetap harus waspada. Aku tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Aku tidak boleh merusak riwayat hidupku sendiri ....

_Bersambung._


	2. Memories

Aku menatap rumah kecil di hadapanku dengan penuh haru, entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Rumah kecil itu, tempatku lahir dan dibesarkan .... Rasanya baru kemarin aku berpamitan pada Ayah dan Ibu untuk pindah ke rumah dinasku di ibukota, dan sejak saat itu aku hanya kembali setiap perayaan tahun baru.

Kulihat Lancelot kecil di teras depan; pandangannya terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Ingin aku menyapanya, tapi aku tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak suka diganggu saat tengah asyik membaca. Namun, seolah bisa merasakan keberadaanku, ia menutup buku dan menghampiriku. “Wah, Kakak Kesatria!”

“Hai, Lance!” Aku berlutut, menyamakan tinggi dengannya. “Kakak ‘kan udah kasih tahu nama Kakak, kenapa masih panggil Kakak gitu?”  
“Gimana, ya ... aku lebih suka panggilan ‘Kakak Kesatria’. Nggak apa-apa ‘kan kalau aku panggil itu aja?” pintanya.  
“Hhhh ... boleh, deh. Tapi, cuma kamu sama Vane aja, ya.” Kuusap rambutnya pelan.  
“Kelihatannya kalian berdua cepat akrab, ya.” Ibu berkomentar. “Maklum, Lancelot bercita-cita ingin jadi kesatria kalau sudah dewasa. Makanya ia bersemangat saat bertemu kesatria sungguhan.”  
Aku terkekeh. “Jadi itu cita-citamu, Lance?”  
“Iya! Aku ingin jadi kesatria kayak Kakak kalau udah besar!” Mata Lance berbinar. “Aku mau jadi anggota Kesatria Kerajaan Feendrache, bukan, kalau bisa aku ingin jadi kaptennya!”  
“Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa.” Mengalihkan tepukanku ke bahunya, aku memberinya sedikit nasihat. “Tapi ingat, cita-citamu nggak akan tercapai kalau kamu nggak berlatih.”  
“Ohh ... oke, deh, aku bakal rajin berlatih mulai sekarang!”  
“Kalau gitu, semangat!” seruku, sebelum kembali berdiri. “Kakak mau temui ayahmu dulu, nanti kita ngobrol lagi, ya?”  
“Iya, Kak!”

Usai berpamitan, aku dan Ibu segera ke ruang tamu, di mana Ayah menungguku. Rasa gugup mulai menghampiri, namun segera kutepis. Ayolah, Lancelot, ia bukan orang asing bagimu, batinku.

“Aku pulang, Sayang.” sahut Ibu, “Ini pria yang kuceritakan kemarin.” Usai mengenalkanku pada Ayah, Ibu segera mohon diri untuk membuatkan kami teh.  
“Selamat datang.” Ayah tersenyum hangat seraya menawarkanku untuk berjabat tangan. “Salam kenal, Sir Lanford. Saya Banwick du Lac.”  
“Salam kenal ... Sir Banwick.” Aku balas menjabat tangannya. “Jadi ... kapan saya mulai bekerja?”  
“Santai saja, Sir, jangan terburu-buru. Biar kujabarkan tentang pekerjaanmu dulu. Silakan duduk.”  
“Terima kasih. Saya akan menyimak.” ucapku, menerima tawarannya.  
“Tugasmu sederhana saja, melayani pelanggan dan merekomendasikan buku-buku yang menurutmu layak dibaca. Lalu, mengingat statusmu sebagai kesatria pengelana, pasti kau ahli dalam berpedang ... mungkin kau juga bisa mengurus bagian keamanan. Walau, yah, aku ragu ada orang yang akan mencuri buku.” Ayah menyudahi penjelasannya dengan sindiran kecil. “Soal tempat tinggal, ada kamar kosong di lantai atas toko. Kau bisa menginap di sana saat jadwal lembur. Kau tahu, setiap akhir pekan toko biasa buka sampai larut malam.”  
“Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sir.”  
“Satu hal lagi: pada hari biasa, toko ditutup pukul empat sore. Kau bisa tetap tinggal di toko, tapi kusarankan kau ikut denganku pulang kemari dan bermalam di sini.” sambungnya.  
“Bermalam di sini dengan keluarga Anda? Tapi ... Anda baru mengenal saya satu hari.” Aku mengelak. Kalau boleh jujur, berpura-pura tidak mengenal keluarga sendiri rasanya menyakitkan.  
“Kau tahu, Sir, semalam putraku tidak bisa berhenti bercerita tentangmu.” Sesaat Ayah mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, “Ia sangat bangga karena bisa berkenalan dengan seorang kesatria. Ia menganggapmu sebagai sosok panutan, walau ia juga baru mengenalmu sehari. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi contoh yang baik untuknya.”

Menoleh ke arah jendela, kupandang Lancelot kecil tengah bermain bersama Vane di halaman -mungkin Vane datang saat aku tengah berbincang dengan Ayah-. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi figur kakak untuknya; walau sebenarnya aku dilarang ikut campur agar sejarah hidupku tetap utuh, namun paling tidak aku bisa sedikit membantunya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi.

“Jadi, bagaimana? Kau berminat?” Sekali lagi Ayah membujuk.  
Senyap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya aku mengangguk mantap. “Tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak, Sir Banwick.”  
“Sama-sama, Sir Lanford. Kau akan mulai bekerja besok, jadi untuk hari ini kau boleh bersantai.”

Usai mengakhiri perbincangan, aku meminta izin untuk mengajak Lance berjalan-jalan di delta tepi sungai; kuputuskan untuk membawa sepasang pedangku untuk berjaga-jaga. Tidak lupa aku mengunjungi kediaman nenek Vane yang terletak tepat di sebelah rumah keluarga du Lac; selain menjadi obat rindu, aku juga ingin meminta izin untuk membawa Vane juga.

_-”Ardento ghwi, hivhe fata”-_

“Southern Cross!!”

Dua, empat tebasan kulancarkan, membekukan udara di setiap terjangan. Walau untuk sekarang aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertarung, namun latihan rutin tetap menjadi keharusan. Di bawah pohon ceri yang menaungi delta, Lance dan Vane menyimak latihanku; maksud hatiku ingin mengajak mereka berlatih pula, sayangnya mereka masih terlalu muda.

Bersicepat melintasi hijaunya rerumputan, sihir esku mengalir bebas dalam masing-masing sabetan. Tentu saja, aku menjaga diri agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak-anak itu; jika sampai mereka terluka, habislah aku.

_**“SEPTET REV SERAPH.”** _

Sekilas kulihat kilatan pelangi dari serpihan es yang berterbangan di udara, dan seketika dunia di sekelilingku berganti menjadi ruang putih hampa. Aku berhenti, menatap kekosongan yang mengepung. Di mana aku?

Samar-samar kudengar seseorang menangis, asalnya dari belakangku. Segera saja aku berbalik dan mendapati seseorang tengah berlutut di ujung tebing. Rambut pirang yang senada dengan kaus jingganya itu ... tidak salah lagi, itu Vane! Kupanggil namanya, namun ia tidak mendengar. Kucoba mendekat, namun kakiku serasa terpasung; tidak mampu melangkah.

“Lanchan .... Kenapa kamu mau saja korbankan diri sendiri demi aku?!” Vane terisak, “Harusnya aku saja yang jatuh! Aku nggak peduli bakal mati atau apa pun, asal bukan kamu yang menderita! Aku ... Lanchan, aku minta maaf ....”

Aku menunduk, tidak sanggup melihatnya terus menangis sementara aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Andai ia bisa mendengarku, tentu akan kukatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu minta maaf. Bahwa aku hanya ingin membalas jasanya padaku, yang tidak terbilang jumlahnya.

_“ **HEPT TENCE SPECTRA.”**_

Pemandangan tepi jurang itu lenyap, berganti menjadi angkasa nan suram. Kulihat Kapten bertarung seorang diri, menghadapi seseorang dengan enam pasang sayap hitam. Baru kali ini kulihat Kapten mulai putus asa; biasanya ia tidak pernah gentar menghadapi musuh seperti apa pun. Tentu saja naluriku bersikeras ingin membantu Kapten, namun aku hanya bisa jatuh terduduk.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun?!

Aku tidak mau hanya diam sementara Vane dan Kapten sangat membutuhkanku!

**_“SHUVERE TU FATE.”_ **

Segalanya menghilang begitu saja.

  
Begitu tersadar, aku melihat Lancelot dan Vane kecil duduk di depanku; kekhawatiran nampak jelas di air muka mereka. Napasku memburu, masih terbayang akan apa yang kulihat barusan ... apa tadi itu hanya halusinasi? Kalau benar begitu, kenapa semuanya terasa nyata?

“Kakak Kesatria ... ” Vane menggamit lenganku. “Kakak kenapa?”  
“Tadi Kakak tiba-tiba jatuh waktu latihan. Terus, waktu kami panggil Kakak, Kakak nggak jawab sama sekali. Apa mungkin Kakak masih sakit gara-gara kemarin?” tanya Lance.  
“Aku ... ah, Kakak nggak apa-apa. Kakak cuma lelah ....” Refleks, kusentuh wajahku; basah. Namun, aku tidak ingat sempat menangis saat itu ....  
“I-itu ide Lanchan. Barusan dia basahi wajah Kakak pakai air sungai, katanya biar Kakak siuman. Kakak jangan marah, ya?”  
Lance buru-buru menyanggah tuduhan Vane. “Oi, Vane! Jangan bilang-bilang ... ugh. Ya, ya habis mau gimana lagi? Aku takut Kakak Kesatria sampai kenapa-kenapa ....”

Mendengar penjelasan Lance, tanpa sadar aku tertawa. Sesaat aku teringat ucapan Vane dahulu; ia pernah berkomentar bahwa aku kerap berbuat iseng. Tentu saja aku menyanggah saat itu, tapi melihat diriku sendiri sewaktu kecil ini ... mungkin ia benar. Sifat usilku itu memang tidak pernah hilang.

“Tapi makasih, lho. Cuci muka habis latihan itu memang menyegarkan.” gelakku.  
“Tuh, kan ....” Lance tersenyum penuh kemenangan. “Ngomong-ngomong, barusan Kakak keren banget! Ajarin kita, dong!”  
“Kita? Aku nggak berani kalau harus latihan berpedang!” sergah Vane.  
“Kalian ini masih terlalu muda, belum boleh. Tunggu sampai usia kalian sekitar 11 tahun, baru bisa mulai latihan.”  
Lance menghela napas, “Terserah, deh. Tapi Kakak janji ya, Kakak harus latih kita berdua kalau sudah waktunya!”  
“Itu ... ah, soal latihan kita bicarakan nanti saja, ya.” Cepat-cepat kualihkan percakapan. “Kakak mau cerita soal pengalaman Kakak berkeliling Phantagrande.”  
“Cerita, dong!” Barulah saat itu Vane mulai antusias.”Kakak pernah ke Auguste, nggak? Yang ada laut itu, lho!”  
“Tentu pernah! Di Auguste itu ....”

Kuhabiskan waktu bercerita tentang berbagai pulau yang tersebar di Phantagrande, berbagi pengalamanku dengan mereka. Walau dalam hati masih merasa bimbang akan halusinasi barusan ....

_Bersambung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bangun tidur ku terus losing, langsung aja ku gercep racing ...
> 
> Eh, halo! '^^) Shuukou di sini.  
> Gimana hari pertama finalnya? Edan? Atau kayak lirik lagu di atas? Aku sih ya, chaos la wwwww  
> Tapi untungnya masih sempat selesaikan chapter kedua dari fic ini. Kuharap readertachi suka dengan chapter kali ini~
> 
> See you!  
> With love, Shuukou.


	3. Sun and Sky

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya!"

Dengan seulas senyum, kuucapkan 'sampai jumpa' pada pelanggan yang telah berkunjung. Genap sebulan aku 'terdampar' di masa lalu, dan aku sudah mulai terbiasa hidup sebagai 'Sir Lanford, kesatria-pengelana-yang-sekarang-menjadi-pegawai-toko-buku'. Begitu banyak hal-hal menarik yang kutemui selama singgahku di sini, namun yang paling berkesan adalah kedua anak itu, Lancelot dan Vane kecil. Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.

Namun, aku tetap berusaha menjaga batasan. Jika aku terlalu terlibat, boleh jadi aku merusak kisah hidupku sendiri; Vane pun akan merasakan akibatnya. Selain itu, aku memastikan latihan berpedangku tidak pernah terlewat, walau bagaimana pun aku tetaplah kapten Ordo Kesatria Naga Putih Feendrache.

Ah, Ordo Kesatria Naga Putih. Apa kabar mereka setelah 'kepergianku'? Mungkinkah Vane menggantikan posisiku sebagai kapten sekarang?

Cukup berangan-angan; aku harus lanjut bertugas. Beranjak dari area kasir, aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan mencari buku baru untuk dibaca. Satu hal yang menguntungkan dari perjalanan waktu ini adalah aku bisa membaca buku-buku yang sudah tidak terbit lagi. Coba saja aku bisa membawanya ke masa depan ...

Menelusuri rak-rak buku, akhirnya kutemukan sebuah buku yang menarik. 'Persepsi Takdir dan Waktu', itulah judulnya. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sedikit petunjuk tentang apa yang terjadi padaku dalam buku ini.

Kubaca buku itu dengan saksama, memahami pembahasan yang termaktub dalam setiap kata. 'Salah satu Origin Beast yang pernah tercipta adalah Moirai, sebagai pengawas aliran takdir.' Moirai ... rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. 'Legenda tentang Moirai memang jarang terdengar seusai Perang; rekaman sejarah tentang penciptaan Akasha oleh bangsa Astral mengubah persepsi para penghuni angkasa tentang siapa yang berkuasa atas takdir. Dipercaya bahwa bangsa Astral menciptakan Akasha karena mereka tidak mampu menundukkan Moirai ...'

_KRING!_

Denting bel pintu memutus konsentrasiku. Secepatnya, kukembalikan buku itu ke rak dan kusambut pelanggan yang datang. "Selamat datang-lho, Lance dan Vane?"

Kedua anak itu segera mendekat. "Halo, Kakak Kesatria!"

"Halo juga!" Aku terkekeh. Keberadaan mereka sungguh membuatku merasa damai.

Kualihkan pandangan ke pintu depan, Ibu juga datang kemari. Aku ingat betul bahwa sesekali Ibu berkunjung ke ibukota untuk menemui Ayah, tapi biasanya ia berangkat seorang diri; aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menginap di kediaman Vane.

"Lady Elaine, Anda sengaja membawa Lance dan Vane kemari?"

"Bukan aku, mereka yang ingin menemuimu." Ibu membalas. "Mereka tidak bisa lama-lama berpisah dengan kakak kesayangan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana suamiku?"

"Sir Banwick ada di lantai atas."

"Terima kasih."

Ibu segera mohon diri; sebelumnya ia mengajak Lance untuk ikut bersamanya. Vane memutuskan untuk tetap denganku, ia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ceritakan secara empat mata.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengajakku duduk berdua di bangku dekat jendela. "Sebelumnya Kakak harus janji, jangan bilang-bilang ke Lanchan, ya!"

"I-iya, iya ..." Aku mengangguk dengan agak sungkan.

"Jadi gini, Kak, besok itu ulangtahun Lanchan. Aku pingin kasih dia hadiah paling istimewa, tapi aku bingung." jelasnya. "Menurut Kakak, aku harus kasih kado apa?"

Aku terpekur sesaat. Hidup sebagai orang lain rupanya membuatku lupa hari ulangtahunku sendiri. "Umm, gimana kalau kamu kasih dia sesuatu yang jadi kesukaannya? Kamu bisa kasih buku, atau-"

Tunggu sebentar. Seingatku, Lance saat ini berusia 8 tahun ... itu berarti usianya akan jadi 9 tahun besok. Ulangtahunku yang kesembilan terbilang istimewa; saat itu Vane menghadiahkanku cheesecake buatan neneknya, dan sejak saat itu Vane mulai menumbuhkan kecintaannya terhadap memasak. Kalau aku menyarankan kado lain, mungkin saja di masa depan Vane kehilangan ciri khasnya itu ...

"Atau apa, Kak?" Vane bertanya lagi.

"Atau ... yah, atau mungkin kamu bisa kasih dia kue keju!" Kucoba mengusulkan kado demikian. "Lance pasti suka."

"Kue keju? Itu doang? Nggak bisa! Kue buat Lanchan harus istimewa!" protesnya.

Kutepuk bahunya lembut, seraya membujuknya. "Vane ... kamu tahu, penampilan luar itu nggak mencerminkan isinya, lho. Boleh jadi kue keju yang keliatannya sederhana itu ternyata rasanya enak, sampai-sampai Lanchan nggak bisa lupa."

"I-iyakah? Kakak yakin Lanchan bakal suka?"

"Iya, Vane. Kakak yakin seratus persen!"

Barulah saat itu Vane mau mengerti. "Kalau gitu, oke deh. Aku bakal kasih Lanchan kue keju spesial buatan nenek!"

Syukurlah, bujukanku berhasil. Walau begitu, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Bukan rasa sungkan hati atau apa pun, hanya sedikit penasaran saja ... "Vane, Lanchan itu ... istimewa buatmu, ya?"

Mata hijau zamrudnya berbinar mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja! Lanchan itu sahabatku yang paling berharga! Dia itu pintar dan berani. Memang sih, dia kadang suka jahilin aku. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik hati. Dia selalu hibur aku kalau aku nangis. Pokoknya Lanchan itu sempurna, deh! Aku sayang sama Lanchan!"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya yang begitu polos itu. Sampai dewasa pun, Vane selalu menganggapku sebagai sosok panutan. Ia berlatih keras setiap hari hanya untuk bisa 'sepadan' denganku. Tapi, sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah menganggap ia inferior; ia selalu sama rata denganku sejak awal.

"Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, sekarang sahabatku yang berharga nambah satu lagi, yaitu Kakak!" Vane menggamit lenganku dan tersenyum; senyuman yang tidak pernah berubah sampai ia tumbuh dewasa. "Aku sayang sama Kakak!"

"Vane ... aku juga sayang kamu." Kuusap rambutnya pelan. Sesaat aku terpikir akan Moirai ... primal beast pemilik pulau Redimere, yang aku dan seluruh kru kunjungi kala itu.

_"Aku bersumpah akan membawa masa depan yang cerah bagi seluruh langit. Karena itu hak dan kewajibanku sebagai Singularitas."_

_Rambut pirang Kapten berganti menjadi biru elektrik, sebanding dengan angkasa raya. Sesaat kemudian, ia menghilang._

_"Kemenangan tidak bisa diraih dengan pengorbanan, kau tahu."_

_Sosok itu mendekati Vane, namun segera kucegat._

_"Tunggu. Biar aku saja."_

_Tajamnya belati menyayat pangkal leherku._

_"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."_

_Dan saat itu pula, aku dikirim ke dasar langit._

Menghela napas, aku hanya mampu menerima apa yang terjadi. Detik itu, aku berjanji akan mencari jalan untuk kembali ke masa depan. Akan kukatakan hal yang sama pada Vane masa depan begitu aku pulang. Juga pada Kapten; selama ini ia selalu peduli terhadapku. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja.

“Aku kembali!” Lance menyahut selagi menghampiri kami, dengan sebuah keranjang kecil di tangan. “Ibu bawa makaron dari rumah, ini bagian Kakak.”

Kuterima pemberiannya dengan senang hati. “Makasih, Lance. Oh, nanti tolong kasih tahu ibumu aku berterima kasih atas makaronnya.”

Lance mengangguk. “Oh iya, Kakak masih ingat cerita Ibu kemarin? Menurutku Vane juga harus dengar, deh!”

“Oh, yang semalam itu, ya. Iya, Kakak ingat. Kamu mau dengar, Vane?”

“Boleh, boleh!”

Kemudian, aku mulai menceritakan kisah pengantar tidur yang juga pernah Ibu ceritakan saat aku kecil dulu. Dahulu kala, saat Feendrache masih berupa kerajaan kecil, hiduplah seorang kesatria yang bertekad menjadikan tanah airnya menjadi kerajaan yang berjaya. Suatu hari, kesatria itu terluka di medan perang, hampir saja ia kehilangan nyawa. Namun, ia diselamatkan oleh seorang penyihir ....

“Penyihir itu dikenal sebagai Lady of the Lake. Ia membawa kesatria itu ke danau miliknya, dan merawat kesatria itu hingga ia sembuh.” Aku berkisah sambil menikmati makaron buatan Ibu. Rasanya begitu nostalgik ... ingin sekali aku pulang ke Drachenmeer jika aku sudah kembali ke masaku. “Sang Lady juga mengajari kesatria itu ilmu sihir, sehingga kemampuan bertarungnya menjadi semakin hebat."

“Tapi, sebenarnya, kekuatan sihir itu jebakan!” Lance menimpali. “Nggak benar-benar jebakan sih, cuma ... sang Lady ingin tahu untuk apa kesatria itu memanfaatkan kekuatan barunya. Kalau dipakai untuk kejahatan, maka sang Lady akan hukum kesatria itu. Akhirnya kesatria itu dibolehkan pulang ke Feendrache.”

“Terus, terus, apa yang terjadi?” tampik Vane, penasaran.

“Awalnya kesatria itu nggak berani pakai kekuatannya di depan semua orang. Tapi, seorang sahabatnya mendukung dia buat terus berlatih mengendalikan kekuatannya itu. Sejak saat itu, sang kesatria mulai percaya diri dengan kekuatan barunya.”

“Tapi, suatu hari ... kerajaan Feendrache diserang. Dan sahabat si kesatria itu terluka.” Nada bicara Lance menjadi lebih muram. “Feendrache pun hampir kalah. Terus, kesatria itu memutuskan pakai seluruh kekuatannya buat melindungi sahabatnya, juga seluruh kerajaan. Akhirnya Feendrache menang, tapi kesatria itu gugur.”

“Pasti sahabatnya sedih ... Lanchan, pokoknya kalau kita udah besar dan jadi kesatria, kamu jangan kayak gitu!”

Aku terdiam. Apa tanggapannya jika ia tahu bahwa bertahun-tahun kemudian, hal yang ia takuti itu akan terjadi? “Vane, Kakak ngerti perasaan kamu. Tapi ... yang namanya sahabat harus rela berkorban. Misalkan Lanchan diculik monster labu, dan cuma kamu yang bisa tolong dia. Apa kamu diam aja, atau bantu dia?”

Vane bergidik. “Monster labu ... aku paling takut sama monster labu. Tapi ... kalau Lanchan dalam bahaya, pasti aku tolong!”

“Nah, itu maksud Kakak. Sesama sahabat harus saling bahu-membahu, apa pun risikonya.” Kuusap rambutnya lagi. “Kamu juga, ya, Lance. Kamu harus jaga Vane baik-baik.”

“Oke deh!” tukas Lance, merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. “Oh, iya, akhir ceritanya belum, ya ... akhirnya, sahabat si kesatria itu berjanji buat tetap hidup dan melindungi semua orang di Feendrache.”

Lantas, kuutarakan bagian penghabisan dari kisah itu. “Sementara sang Lady, ia bahagia karena baru kali ini ada yang memakai kekuatan darinya untuk kebaikan, walau sayangnya hidup kesatria itu berakhir terlalu cepat. Tapi sang Lady yakin, suatu saat nanti kesatria itu akan terlahir kembali.”

_-"Ar kuniss blessia, pan dyentha."-_

_Bersambung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai hai! Shuukou di sini!
> 
> Shuukou bawakan sedikit subtle moment Lancelot dan Vane~ walau aku ini tbh straight shipper tapi Lan dan Van ini adalah BROTP nomor satuku di Granblue wwwwww xD
> 
> Kuharap readertachi semua suka dengan chapter kali ini. See you!
> 
> With love, Shuukou.


	4. Transient

Pukul dua pagi. Ditemani cahaya lilin, aku membaca dalam hening; kuputuskan untuk membeli satu salinan buku tentang Moirai yag barusan kutemukan di toko buku. Yang kuingat, hari itu Kapten menerima undangan untuk datang ke pulau Redimere; sesuatu yang awalnya terdengar mustahil. Tidak ada pulau bernama ‘Redimere’ di Phantagrande; yang ada hanya gugusan awan bernama serupa yang tidak dapat ditembus sekalipun dengan seluruh Peta Langit terkumpul.

‘Dalam legenda, Moirai bersemayam di pulau Redimere, sebuah pulau yang tidak tercantum dalam Peta Langit. Pulau tersebut terletak di tengah gugusan awan Redimere, dan hanya orang-orang yang diundang oleh Moirai yang bisa sampai ke pulau tersebut.’ Kupelankan suara selagi membaca, tidak ingin membangunkan Lance yang terlelap di sampingku. Memang, selama aku tinggal di kediaman du Lac, aku sekamar dengannya; dan itu awalnya menimbulkan masalah baru. Sejak kecil aku paling tidak bisa merapikan kamar, dan sampai dewasa pun aku harus selalu meminta bantuan Vane -ia amat terampil dalam urusan rumah tangga-. Sekarang? Mau tidak mau, aku mulai belajar merapikan kamarku sendiri; aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diri di hadapan Ibu!

Dipikir-pikir, mungkin sang Takdir membawaku ke masa lalu supaya aku berhenti membiarkan kamarku dalam keadaan berantakan. Benar-benar menggelikan. Tapi ... tidak mungkin ia sengaja mengundang seluruh kru ke pulau Redimere hanya untuk hal sepele, kan?

Kucoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi di pulau Redimere begitu kapal Grandcypher berlabuh di sana. Kami disambut oleh dua orang perempuan; satu wanita dewasa, satu nenek tua. Mereka memperkenalkan diri berturut-turut sebagai Lachesis dan Atropos, aspek Moirai yang mengawasi masa kini dan masa depan.

Di antara seluruh anggota kru, hanya tiga orang yang diizinkan memasuki pulau ini lebih dalam: Kapten, Vane, dan aku. Mereka menilai bahwa tiga orang yang ia pilih itu memiliki ikatan batin paling kuat. Ditambah Kapten adalah seorang Singularitas; di bahunya nasib seluruh langit bersandar.

Atropos menantang Kapten untuk membuktikan tekadnya, dan mereka berdua lenyap ditelan angin. Setelah itu, giliranku dan Vane menghadapi Lachesis. Pertempuran di tebing timur Redimere itu memang berakhir dengan kemenangan, namun Lachesis masih kuat untuk berdiri. Ia mengucap selamat, kemudian sekejap mata ia menyudutkan Vane di ujung tebing.

‘Namun, perjalanan ke pulau Redimere kerap berakhir menjadi perjalanan satu arah. Mereka yang diundang biasanya tidak pernah terlihat lagi; fenomena ini diartikan sebagai kegagalan dalam memenuhi tuntutan Moirai.’ Aku lanjut membaca, ‘Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa saja yang menjadi tuntutan Moirai, namun bisa diterka bahwa tuntutan tersebut melibatkan pengorbanan manusia. Kapal udara yang terbang di dekat gugusan awan Redimere melaporkan pernah melihat seorang penghuni angkasa terjun bebas dari tengah gugusan awan tersebut.’

Pantas saja. Lachesis dulu berkata bahwa kru Grandcypher akan terjebak di sini selamanya, dan Kapten mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi tanpa ada pengorbanan dari salah satu anggotanya. Namun, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Vane membuang nyawa; karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk menggantikan posisinya.

“Belum tidur, Sir Lanford?” Suara lembut Ibu membuyarkan lamunan. “Atau harus kupanggil ‘Lancelot du Lac’?”  
Tunggu dulu. Dari mana Ibu tahu siapa aku sesungguhnya? “Lady Elaine, aku-”  
“Hus, tidak sopan memanggil ibumu dengan namanya.” Ia duduk di kursi kayu di seberang tempat tidur, “Tapi, tidak apa-apa, sih. Lagipula, yang kau ajak bicara itu bukan ibumu yang sebenarnya. Kau bertemu Pengawas Masa Kini dan Pengawas Masa Depan saat itu, apa kau tidak sadar ada yang kurang?”  
“Kau ... kau pasti Clothos.” Aku tersadar. Ia tentulah sang Pengawas Masa Lalu. “Tunggu, apa yang kau perbuat pada ibuku?!”  
“Kau ini nakal, ya. Jangan keras-keras, nanti Lancelot kecil bangun, lho.” Ibu--bukan, Clothos hanya terkekeh. “Tenang saja, ibumu baik-baik saja. Aku hanya meminjam raganya sebentar.”  
“Bersumpahlah bahwa setelah ini ibuku akan tetap baik-baik saja.”  
“Oh, ayolah. Aku mengerti kau ingin menjaga masa lalu tetap sebagaimana mestinya. Tentu saja ibumu akan tetap hidup setelah pinjaman ini selesai.” tegasnya. “Kau tahu, kau sudah hampir menyelesaikan ujianku hanya dengan ucapanmu barusan.”

Ujian ... mungkinkah itu alasan ia dan Moirai lain mengundang kru Grandcypher untuk datang ke pulau Redimere? Aku mengerti mengapa Atropos memilih Kapten, namun mengapa Lachesis memilih mengorbankan Vane pada mulanya?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Clothos menanggapi, “Sebetulnya itu hanya umpan agar kau menggantikan posisinya sebagai pengorbanan; Lachesis memilih Vane sebagai target ujiannya sendiri. Di antara kalian berdua, ialah yang memiliki hati paling rapuh ... Lachesis ingin tahu apa ia bisa tetap bertahan setelah kehilangan dua orang yang amat menyayanginya.”  
“Dan kau sendiri, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?” Aku bertanya lagi.  
“Tentu saja, aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa mempertahankan masa lalumu sendiri.” Beranjak dari kursi, Clothos meniup lilin yang kunyalakan. “Walau tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan kedua ini. Selamat malam, Lancelot.”

Tanpa suara, ia berlalu.

_-”Yor alba ueto septet rev seraph?”-_

Perayaan ulang tahun Lance yang kesembilan telah tiba, namun aku memilih untuk tidak hadir; aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam salah satu kejadian bersejarah dalam hidupku itu. Dengan alasan ingin berlatih, aku meminta izin pada Ibu dan Ayah untuk berangkat ke hutan Chrysalio. yang membatasi ujung tenggara desa Drachenmeer. Sebelumnya, aku berjanji pada Lance dan Vane untuk mengadakan perayaan kecil setelah aku pulang.

Berbekal sepasang pedang dan sebotol air, kujelajahi hutan ini seorang diri. Untungnya, aku sudah hafal betul medan yang kuhadapi; biasanya Ordo Kesatria Naga Putih mengadakan pelatihan bertahan hidup di sini. Membasmi monster yang menghalangi jalan, memetik buah-buahan hutan, atau sekadar menikmati desir pepohonan ... begitu banyak cara untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Namun, ketenanganku terputus saat menyadari ada daerah kosong tepat di depanku. Padahal, seingatku tidak ada ruang terbuka di hutan ini. Merasa penasaran, kucoba mendekati area tersebut.

Begitu sampai, aku disambut oleh bunga astragalus merah jambu yang bermekaran sejauh mata memandang, lengkap dengan kawanan kupu-kupu biru yang terbang rendah di sekitar. Ditambah dengan langit tanpa awan, pemandangan ini serasa bagaikan mimpi.

"Tempat apa ini?" Kususuri padang bunga ini dengan hati-hati. Begitu aku sampai di tengah, seberkas bayangan menaungiku. Seketika kuhunuskan pedang dan berbalik, siap untuk bertarung ... namun yang kuhadapi bukanlah monster. Ia berwujud seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dan mengenakan gaun putih. Sayap kupu-kupu di punggungnya menjadi penanda bahwa ia adalah ....

"Sylph." Hanya itu yang dapat kuutarakan.  
"Sedang apa kau di taman rahasiaku? Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Sylph hanya tersenyum.  
Kusarungkan kembali senjataku. "Maafkan aku, Lady Sylph. Aku hanya menyusuri hutan, dan tidak sengaja sampai di sini."  
"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah, kau pasti lelah."

Mengiyakan tawarannya, aku memandang Primal Beast yang dulu dipuja sebagai pelindung kerajaan Feendrache itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sebetulnya ia tidak bersalah; ia hanya salah satu korban dari rencana busuk Isabella.

 _"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita menyusup ke istana dan membunuh Isabella?"_ Sebuah gagasan terbersit di benakku. _"Aku yakin nasib seluruh Feendrache akan lebih baik jika kita habisi akar masalahnya lebih awal."_

Benar juga. Jika Isabella terbunuh lebih awal, tentu nama Sir Siegfried tidak akan pernah tercoreng dan ia tetap akan dikenal sebagai pahlawan. Penduduk Ruforth tidak akan menderita akibat wabah yang disebabkan oleh karmide. Aku juga tidak akan menderita selama bertahun-tahun di penjara ....

"Hei, Penghuni Angkasa ... apa kau tahu makna dari bunga-bunga ini?" Sylph bertanya, selagi jemarinya menelusuri rumpun bunga di sekitar.  
Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Bunga astragalus melambangkan 'kebahagiaan', 'kedamaian', dan 'inspirasi'."  
Primal Beast itu tertawa lembut. "Kau tahu banyak, ya, Penghuni Angkasa. Astral yang menciptakanku dulu sering memberiku bunga seperti ini. Bahkan setelah ia meninggalkanku, aku tidak ingin melupakannya. Jadi, kutumbuhkan bunga astragalus sebanyak mungkin di tamanku. Menatap bunga-bunga ini memang membuatku merasa damai dan bahagia."

Kedamaian, kebahagiaan, bunga astragalus; tiga kata yang amat familiar. Bagiku, bunga astragalus ini memiliki kenangan tersendiri, tepatnya pada suatu _White Day_ yang kuhabiskan di penjara ....

"Lady Sylph, di mana kau? Ayo, pulang!"

Sahutan itu memecah senyap. Aku kenal betul suara itu; Isabella. _"Panjang umur. Kita tidak perlu menyusup ke istana. Kalau kita ambil kesempatan untuk menghabisi Isabella di hutan ini, tidak ada yang akan tahu."_ Gagasan itu muncul lagi, namun separuh diriku merasa ragu. Bahkan jika itu menguntungkan, membunuh seseorang di masa lalu tentu akan berdampak besar bagi tatanan takdir, kan?

"Ah, temanku sudah memanggil." gumam Sylph, sebelum tinggal landas. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Ikut aku, aku akan memandumu keluar."

Aku menurut. Mungkin jika aku mengikutinya, aku akan sampai di lokasi Isabella. Sesaat aku berhenti untuk mengambil jimat yang kusimpan di saku celana, menatapnya sekilas. Apa Kapten baik-baik saja di sana?

Begitu keluar dari taman, kami disambut oleh Isabella. "Siapa pria ini, Lady Sylph?"  
"Aku menemukannya di tamanku. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi ia baik."

Tanganku terpancing untuk segera menghunus pedang, namun sekuat tenaga niat itu kutepis. Membunuh Isabella sekarang bukanlah jawaban. _"Tapi, wanita busuk ini kelak akan membawa bencana bagi Feendrache"_. Benakku kalut, tenggelam dalam perang saudara. Apa yang harus kuperbuat?

"Kau," Isabella mengalihkan pandangan padaku. "Apa maumu dengan Lady Sylph?"  
"Ah ... saya hanya pengelana biasa yang tidak sengaja memasuki taman miliknya." balasku, berusaha menjaga nada bicara tegas. Bunuh, biarkan, bunuh, biarkan; kedua pilihan itu semakin mencekik. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa ....  
"Hm, terserahlah. Kubiarkan kau pergi, Tampan. Ayo, Lady Sylph." Tersenyum sinis, Isabella berbalik.  
"Tunggu sebentar, Isabella." ucap Sylph, sebelum memberiku serumpun bunga astragalus. "Sepertinya kau juga suka dengan bunga-bunga di tamanku, Penghuni Angkasa. Terimalah."

Dan, kubiarkan mereka berlalu begitu saja. Aku tahu, ini adalah pilihan yang amat berat; entah mengapa, sulit membayangkan Lance kecil kelak akan menderita di tangan wanita itu. Namun, ada sepotong harapan di balik keputusasaan itu; sewaktu di penjara-lah aku mulai mengembangkan bakat menulis, dan kemudian menerbitkan novelku sendiri. Juga, bunga astragalus di genggaman ini, yang dulu kuhadiahkan pada seseorang yang menjadi inspirasiku untuk tetap hidup ....

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ingin melihat taman itu untuk terakhir kali, namun yang ada hanyalah hutan nan rindang. 

_-"Yor alba ueto infels coda?"-_

"Kalian lihat gugusan bintang yang seperti kapal laut itu? Namanya Argonavis."

Sebagai hadiah ulangtahun untuk Lancelot kecil, aku mengajaknya untuk memandang bintang di halaman belakang. Tentunya, Ibu sudah mengizinkan Lance untuk begadang, hanya untuk malam ini saja. Awalnya kusangka bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malam berdua saja -atau tepatnya seorang diri, toh Lance dan aku adalah satu orang yang sama-, namun Vane ikut bergabung setelah minta izin pada neneknya.

"Oh, itu ya?" seru Lance. "Besar juga ya ... hampir sama kayak kapal udara yang ada di pelabuhan."  
"Kakak dulu bilang kalau Kakak pernah naik kapal udara, kan? Gimana rasanya?" Vane bertanya.

"Pokoknya seru banget. Kalau cuaca cerah, aku biasanya datang ke geladak buat lihat langit; pemandangannya indah. Kamar di sana juga nyaman." Kuceritakan pengalamanku selama menjadi anggota kru Grandcypher. "Tapi, kadang ada monster yang ganggu perjalanan, jadi semua anggota kru harus hati-hati."

"Keren ...." gumam Vane, takjub. "Oh, iya, kalau rasi bintang yang bentuknya layang-layang itu namanya apa?"  
"Yang itu? Namanya Crux Australis, atau Salib Selatan." Kutunjuk rasi bintang yang ia maksud. "Navigator kapal udara biasanya mengacu ke rasi bintang itu buat menentukan arah selatan."  
"Jadi bintang-bintang bisa buat menentukan arah juga, ya .... Kalau buat nyari arah utara, bintangnya yang mana?" Lance berkomentar.  
"Kalau arah utara, bintang acuannya itu namanya Polaris, bintang paling terang di rasi bintang Ursa Minor, atau disebut juga rasi bintang Beruang Kecil." jelasku.

Meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana dari mereka benar-benar menyenangkan ... sesaat aku merasa ingin terus berada di samping mereka, memandu mereka untuk meraih masa depan. Sayangnya, mustahil untuk tetap tinggal di sini; cepat atau lambat aku tentu harus kembali ke masaku.

"Lance, Vane ... kalau misalkan Kakak pergi, kalian ikhlas, nggak?" Kucoba bertanya, ingin tahu respon mereka.  
Sontak saja Vane membantah. "Kakak kenapa ngomong gitu? Tentunya aku nggak mau Kakak pergi!"  
"Iya, tuh! Di sini kan nyaman. Kakak bisa kerja di toko buku Ayah, terus pulangnya main sama kita. Kakak bisa latihan berpedang di delta tepi sungai kayak waktu itu. Kakak bisa coba masakan enak buatan Ibu." sambung Lance. "Atau jangan-jangan Kakak udah bosan di Feendrache?"  
"Kata siapa? Aku suka tinggal di Feendrache. Aku juga senang bisa kenal kalian." sanggahku. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci tanah airku sendiri? "Tapi, kalian tahu, nggak ada yang bertahan selamanya. Suatu saat nanti tentu ada yang namanya perpisahan. Kakak nggak tahu kapan tepatnya, tapi Kakak harus pergi jauh."

Tidak berselang lama, kudengar Vane mulai terisak seraya mencengkeram lengan bajuku. Lance membuang muka, tidak ingin menatapku; namun jelas dari pola napasnya bahwa ia menangis juga. Sial, mungkin aku terlalu jujur pada mereka.

Lantas, kurangkul mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua memang nggak mau Kakak pergi, ya ...."  
"Iya, lah! Kakak udah ajarin aku dan Vane banyak hal ...." isak Lance. "Aku janji bakal sering-sering belajar, biar suatu saat nanti aku bisa jadi kesatria juga ... dan Kakak nggak lagi latihan sendirian! Aku temani Kakak berlatih nanti! Jadi, tolong ... Kakak tetap di sini, ya? "  
"Aku juga ...." Vane berusaha keras untuk berhenti menangis. "Aku juga janji nggak akan cengeng lagi. Aku bakal jadi lebih pemberani ...."  
Mendengar luapan emosi mereka, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Lance, Vane ... Kakak minta maaf udah buat kalian sedih. Kakak ngerti kalian ingin Kakak tetap di sini. Tapi, toh, sekalipun Kakak pergi jauh ... suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan ketemu lagi."

Kuusap rambut mereka pelan. Rupanya inilah bagian tersulit dari ujian yang Clothos embankan padaku .... Walau bagaimana pun, mereka tetaplah anak-anak yang berhati rapuh, belum terbiasa dengan konsep perpisahan selamanya. Tidak akan mudah untuk pergi tanpa meninggalkan luka di benak mereka. Walau aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk kembali lagi, namun setidaknya mereka bisa melihatku lagi saat mereka beranjak dewasa. Toh, wajah Lance akan sama persis denganku suatu saat nanti ....

"Terus, barusan Kakak udah bilang; Kakak nggak tahu kapan Kakak harus pergi. Mungkin aja Kakak bisa tetap di sini cukup lama. Siapa tahu, ya kan?" Aku menambahkan.  
Kedua anak itu menengadah. "Jadi, Kakak masih bisa lama di sini?" Lance bertanya lebih dulu.  
"Kakak nggak akan pergi terlalu cepat, kan?" susul Vane.  
"Semoga aja. Tapi kalian harus janji, apa yang barusan kalian bilang, kalian harus tepati. Setuju?"

Mereka mengangguk pelan, sebelum memelukku lagi. Memang, menunda kepulanganku terdengar tidak adil -Vane dan Kapten tentu menungguku di sana- namun, di sini ada anak-anak yang telah menganggapku sebagai kakak mereka. Aku sadar kedekatanku dengan mereka mungkin akan membawa bencana, namun aku juga ingin memanfaatkan 'kesempatan kedua' ini untuk mendidik mereka supaya lebih handal lagi. Tapi, toh, selama mereka tidak tahu siapa nama asliku, mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Bersambung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, di sini Shuukou!  
> OTSUKARE GUILD WARS AAAAAAAAAAA  
> Maafkan atas keterlambatan update-nya, selain sibuk tuntaskan kuota honor kru di final GW juga kebut event 000 '^^) by the way kita udah hampir chapter 5 nih, thank you so much buat manteman semua yang udah support fanfiksi ini! I love you guys!
> 
> See you soon!  
> With love, Shuukou.


	5. Miscolored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 sudah direvisi! You might want to check it out first.

"Kakak mau ke mana, pakai zirah begitu?"

Lance menatapku heran. Mungkin baru kali ini ia melihatku mengenakan zirah lagi sejak pertemuan pertama kami sebulan lalu. Memang, di sini aku bukan lagi kapten kesatria, namun mengenakan zirah biru ini membuatku merasa menjadi diri sendiri; bagaimana pun, aku tetaplah Lancelot du Lac, kesatria yang mengabdikan diri untuk kejayaan Feendrache.

"Nggak jauh-jauh, kok. Kakak cuma mau ke tempat latihan Kakak yang biasa. Kamu mau ikut?" balasku.

"Mau, Kak! Nanti aku ajak Vane juga!" serunya, "Tapi ... kenapa harus pakai zirah segala? Biasanya 'kan nggak?"

"Biar Kakak tetap terbiasa sama beratnya. Oh, bisa tolong ambilkan sarung tangan Kakak di sana?" Kutunjuk sarung tangan baja yang kuletakkan di atas meja.

"Iya, Kak!" Mengiyakan perintahku, Lance seketika terkejut saat memberikan sarung tangan itu padaku. "Woah, sarung tangannya saja udah seberat ini ... apalagi kalau semua bagian zirahnya, ya. Kayaknya nggak akan gampang buat biasakan diri."

Aku tertawa kecil. Rupanya ia cepat menangkap maksudku. "Iya, makanya Kakak harus tetap pakai zirah sesekali."

Usai memastikan kelengkapan perbekalan, aku beranjak keluar untuk berpamitan pada Ibu. Ayah tetap bekerja di tokonya; ia sengaja memberiku cuti sehari dengan alasan 'supaya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuk berbagi pelajaran hidup pada putranya,'. Ia memang serius dalam mendidikku; aku beruntung bisa memiliki ayah sepertinya.

Sampai di halaman depan, Lance segera menuju kediaman Vane, sementara aku memperhatikan Ibu yang tengah menyiram bunga di kebun pribadinya. Berkebun memang menjadi hobinya; selain bunga, ia juga biasa menumbuhkan tanaman herbal untuk persediaan obat keluarga.

"Selamat pagi, Lady Elaine!" sapaku hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Sir Lanford." Ibu menunjukkan sebuah pot berisi serumpun bunga merah jambu; astragalus yang kemarin Sylph hadiahkan padaku. "Apa tidak masalah jika aku merawat bunga ini di kebunku?"

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih."

Tidak lama berselang, Lance kembali dengan Vane. "Aku kembali, Kak!"

"Selamat datang. Halo, Vane! Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, Kak! Woah, Kakak keren banget kalau pakai zirah!"

"M-makasih ..." gumamku canggung. "Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ayo!" sorak anak-anak itu serempak.

Berpamitan pada Ibu, kami pun segera berangkat. Baru saja kami keluar dari halaman, terdengar lonceng dari menara pengawas desa berbunyi. Tempo deringnya yang lambat menandakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja; tidak ada monster yang berusaha meneror desa. Seolah berkata, 'semuanya aman, semoga harimu menyenangkan!'

"Wah, syukurlah hari ini nggak ada monster." Vane menghela napas lega. Ia tentu tidak ingin lagi tragedi yang dulu merenggut nyawa orangtuanya terulang.

"Jadi kita bisa lihat Kakak Kesatria latihan seharian penuh!" susul Lance. "Ayo, Kak, kita berangkat."

_-"ardento ghwi, hist lien wei"-_

Menyusuri jalanan desa yang membentang sepanjang tepi sungai, kuceritakan apa saja yang kutahu tentang kehidupan seorang kesatria. Mulai dari tanggung jawab, tugas sehari-hari, hingga kejadian-kejadian unik selama berdinas ... semata-mata agar mereka sadar bahwa menjadi seorang kesatria bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun bisa mereka capai jika mereka berusaha keras.

"Terus, kenapa Kakak malah jadi kesatria pengelana? Kenapa Kakak nggak tinggal aja di kerajaan asal Kakak?" tanya Lance.

"Kakak ... yah, sedari dulu Kakak ingin sekali mengelilingi angkasa raya. Kakak suka mempelajari adat-istiadat kerajaan lain, juga mencari pengalaman baru di pulau-pulau berbeda." Satu lagi kebohongan kecil kuutarakan. Dadaku sesak, tidak ingin nuraniku perlahan terbiasa dengan kebohongan.

"Gitu ya ..." Vane manggut-manggut. "Apa Kakak nggak kesepian, berangkat sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Vane sukses membuatku terdiam. Memang, saat perjalananku menjelajahi angkasa aku ditemani oleh Kapten dan seluruh kru Grandcypher, tapi di sini aku seorang diri.

Mencoba menyusun jawaban, aku berbicara pelan. "Kalau boleh jujur ... ya, Kakak kesepian. Banyak hal yang Kakak lalui, tapi nggak ada yang bisa Kakak ajak bicara. Tapi ..."

"Tapi ... kenapa?" Vane bertanya lagi.

Kutatap mereka berdua seraya menyunggingkan senyum. "Di sini Kakak nggak kesepian lagi. Ada kalian yang selalu temani Kakak. Dan Kakak berterimakasih buat itu."

"Kakak Kesatria ..." Lance meraih tanganku. "Kita 'kan sahabat! Iya 'kan, Vane?"

"Iya, iya! Kami nggak akan biarin Kakak kesepian! Kami sayang Kakak!" sambung Vane, lengkap dengan senyum cerianya. "Eh ... Kakak, kenapa nangis?"

"Hah?" Menyentuh pipi, aku baru sadar kalau barusan air mataku mengalir. "Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Kakak cuma terharu. Makasih banyak, ya, kalian ..." Secepatnya kuseka air mata yang belum sempat jatuh.

Mengalihkan pandangan ke seberang sungai, terlihat beberapa orang kesatria tengah berpatroli. Dilihat dari model zirah yang mereka pakai, tentulah mereka berasal dari Kesatria Kerajaan Feendrache; ordo kesatria yang dulu menjadi garda depan pertahanan dan keamanan bangsa ini. Terkadang aku penasaran dengan sistem kesatria di masa lalu ini; apa mungkin ada sesuaatu yang bisa kupelajari sebagai ilham?

Sekumpulan kesatria itu berhenti sejenak, sebelum menyeberangi jembatan yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokasiku dengan langkah terburu-buru. Apa mungkin mereka terpancing dengan penampilanku saat ini?

"Hei, kau yang mengenakan zirah biru, berhenti di sana!" sahut salah satu dari mereka.

Aku menurut. "Selamat pagi, Sirs. Ada masalah apa hingga Anda memberhentikan saya?"

"Kau pasti bukan berasal dari sini. Siapa kau, dan dari kerajaan mana kau berasal? Dan siapa anak-anak yang kau bawa itu?" Kesatria yang lain bertanya.

Aku menatap anak-anak itu sekilas; Vane bersembunyi di balik punggung Lance, ketakutan. Mengembalikan perhatian ke para kesatria itu, kujawab pertanyaan mereka dengan tenang. "Nama saya Lanford Charette. Saya seorang kesatria pengelana, tidak berafiliasi dengan kerajaan mana pun. Anak-anak ini, Lancelot du Lac dan Vane Brancaleone, mereka tinggal di desa Drachenmeer, di sana juga tempat saya menetap."

"Dan ke mana kau akan membawa anak-anak itu, dalam kondisi kau mengenakan zirah dan bersenjata lengkap?"

Mereka pasti mengira aku menculik anak-anak ini. "Saya hanya mengajak mereka untuk berlatih di delta Nymenche tidak jauh dari sini. Kami biasa pergi ke sana dalam sebulan terakhir."

"Itu benar!" timpal Lance. "Kakak Kesatria bukan orang jahat! Ia sahabat kami! Ia juga bekerja di toko buku ayahku, dan Ayah selalu bilang kalau Kakak Kesatria itu pegawai yang jujur!"

Seketika, salah satu di antara kesatria itu menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar, aku baru ingat ... kau pegawai baru di toko buku Frostlake itu, kan?"

"Betul. Saya dipekerjakan oleh Sir Banwick du Lac sebulan lalu."

"Kalau begitu, terpaksa kami harus memeriksamu lebih lanjut di ibukota. Kau ditahan."

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menyerahkan diri. Andaikan aku melawan, bukan tidak mungkin aku akan memancing konflik lebih besar, dan itu sama sekali tidak aku harapkan.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Sudah kubilang, dia bukan orang jahat!" protes Lance, sementara Vane mulai menangis di belakangnya.

Menatap anak-anak itu untuk terakhir kali, kucoba untuk tersenyum. "Kalian nggak usah takut. Ini nggak akan lama, kok. Kalian pulanglah, sekarang."

Kemudian, para kesatria itu menyeretku pergi. Aku hanya menunduk, berusaha menahan diri selagi suara Lance yang meneriakkan namaku kian memudar ...

_-"Din paellas fir, ardento ghwi"-_

"Sekali lagi, siapa namamu?"

Hawa ruangan interogasi yang dingin berpadu dengan lentera temaram, membuatku sedikit merinding. Aku tidak ingat ada ruangan semacam ini di istana; di masaku, interogasi tersangka dilakukan di ruangan yang memiliki pencahayaan bagus. Apa begini cara mereka memperlakukan tersangka saat itu?

"Nama saya Lanford Charette."

"Usiamu?"

"Duapuluh tujuh tahun."

"Oh? Tapi kau terlihat muda sekali, tidak seperti pria 27 tahun pada umumnya."

Aku berusaha tetap tegar, sekalipun mereka langsung melucuti zirah dan senjataku begitu aku sampai. Berada dalam situasi ini menguak kembali luka lama; penyiksaan, pengasingan, ... bahkan aku bisa merasakan lagi dinginnya pasungan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan.

"Pantas saja anak-anak itu memanggilmu 'Kakak' dan bukannya 'Paman'." celetuk sang interogator, "Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana asalmu sebelum tinggal di Feendrache?"

Sial. Bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan itu? "Saya ..."

Sebelum sempat aku menjawab, ia menyela. "Ah, aku ingat. Kau 'kesatria pengelana', kan? 'Tidak berafiliasi dengan kerajaan mana pun', katamu? Untuk seorang kesatria tak bertuan, perlengkapanmu bagus juga, ya. Kualitas zirahmu setara dengan kapten kesatria di ordo kami."

Aku tidak membalas.

"Lalu, mengapa kau justeru memilih menjadi pegawai toko buku di ibukota? Apa mungkin ... kau adalah orang sewaan, ditugaskan untuk memata-matai kerajaan Feendrache? Kerjamu lihai juga, ya, sampai membodohi keluarga tidak bersalah-"

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar." Aku membantah. Silakan saja ia menuduh apa pun tentangku, asal bukan tuduhan kalau aku adalah pengkhianat bangsa Feendrache. "Saya bersumpah atas nama Bahamut bahwa saya sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud untuk melakukan makar terhadap Yang Mulia Raja dan segenap kerajaan ini."

Beberapa orang kesatria memasuki ruangan ini, seraya membawa sebuah pelat baja berwarna ungu. Itu ... itu pelat dada dari zirahku!

"Lapor, Kapten. Kami sudah menemukan tanda pengenal di zirahnya."

Celaka. Sudah menjadi aturan tidak tertulis di Phantagrande untuk membubuhkan tanda pengenal di sisi belakang pelat dada, sebagai petunjuk dari mana zirah tersebut ditempa; milikku pun bukan pengecualian. Kalau sudah begini, sia-sia saja untuk mengelak ...

"Coba kulihat ... oh, apa ini? Lambang kerajaan Feendrache, rupanya. Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini, Sir Charette ...?"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak mampu menjawab.

"Tapi, toh, aku tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan hukuman. Kalian, bawa orang ini ke sel penahanan. Aku akan menghubungi Yang Mulia Raja untuk menjadwalkan persidangan."

Aku hanya pasrah saat mereka membawaku menuju sel penahanan. Separuh diriku mencoba tetap teguh; mungkin ini adalah salah satu bagian dari ujian yang Clothos embankan padaku: berdamai dengan trauma masa lalu. Namun, separuh yang lain merasa gentar. Bagaimana jika aku terpenjara seumur hidup, dan aku tidak bisa kembali lagi? Bagaimana jika ... ah, bukan waktunya untuk berandai-andai. Menggigit bibir bawah, aku menolak untuk putus asa. Tidak ada malam yang abadi.

Bersambung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, kembali lagi dengan Shuukou!
> 
> Tidak terasa re-run 000 sudah hampir usai. Sedap pasti ya, hasbu waifu kumpul semua di satu event. Aku mah ya, 49% simak story, 51% bucin Lanchan wwwww
> 
> Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!  
> With love, Shuukou.


	6. Lake

"Dan, di sinilah aku. Lagi."

Menatap pasungan yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan, aku menghela napas berat. Aku sudah terlalu familiar dengan suasana seperti ini; seorang diri di sel yang temaram, kedinginan. Untungnya mereka belum menyiksaku, untuk sekarang. Juga, rantai yang terhubung dengan pasunganku cukup panjang, sehingga aku bisa bergerak sedikit lebih leluasa.

Untuk menghibur diri sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk menulis sesuatu. Lima jam lalu, saat aku baru sampai di sel ini, sipir penjara mengizinkanku untuk meminta barang apa saja untuk menemaniku selama menunggu di penahanan. Tentu saja aku meminta buku, pena, dan tinta; menuangkan isi hati ke atas kertas mungkin akan membantu. Dalam senyap, kutuliskan beberapa pelajaran hidup yang dulu kuceritakan pada Lance dan Vane. Suatu saat, jika aku kembali ke masaku, akan kutinggalkan buku ini sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Namun, aku penasaran: apa ingatanku akan berubah saat aku kembali ke masa depan? Atau Clothos akan menghapus kenangan semua orang demi keutuhan masa lalu? Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tetap harus meninggalkan pesan untuk diriku sendiri di masa ini; mungkin ia mampu meraih masa depan yang lebih baik dariku. 

"Tidak ada jalan pintas untuk meraih impianmu." Aku bergumam selagi menulis, "Tapi, jangan sampai putus harapan, dan lakukan yang terbaik. Teruslah belajar dan berlatih, menjadi seorang kesatria bukan hal yang mudah. Dengan usaha keras, aku yakin kamu bisa."

Meletakkan pena, kualihkan pandangan pada jendela kecil di bagian atas dinding, satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan ini. Sekalipun tidak cukup untuk menerangi sel ini, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada sel bawah tanah tempatku ditahan waktu itu; tidak ada bedanya antara siang dan malam, sampai aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku mendekam di sana.

Berada di penjara sesaat membuatku teringat akan Kapten. Ia selalu mengunjungi setiap hari besar, bahkan sampai nekat membantuku melarikan diri di hari ulang tahunnya. Sungguh, aku berutang nyawa padanya. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak akan datang untuk membantuku lagi; ia tentu masih berusaha membuktikan diri bahwa ia layak menjadi pelindung masa depan seluruh langit. Apa pun yang ia hadapi, kuharap ia tetap tegar. 

Kalau dipikir lagi, tentu Vane juga masih berjuang di sana, mencoba berdamai dengan kenyataan. Ia memang emosional dan mudah menangis. Tapi aku yakin ia akan kuat; sama seperti bagaimana tragedi kehilangan orangtuanya menjadi pemacu untuk terus melindungi orang yang ia sayangi, dan Vane selalu berhasil dalam hal tersebut. Tunggu saja, Vane. Tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali.

Lamunanku terputus saat kudengar jeruji sel terbuka. Seorang sipir mendekat, melepas pasunganku. "Ayo, Bung. Sidangmu akan segera dimulai. Bawa bukunya juga, " ia berujar. Aku menurut, membiarkan ia menuntunku ke ruangan sidang. Dalam hukum Feendrache, sang Raja sendiri yang akan memutuskan hukuman bagi para terdakwa. Aku harus bisa meyakinkan beliau bahwa aku tidak bersalah.

_-"id norine ninna, song"-_

"Salam sejahtera bagi Anda, Yang Mulia. Semoga perlindungan dari Lady Sylph selalu menyertai."

Membuka kesaksianku, aku menatap hadirin sidang dengan percaya diri. Sesaat aku merinding melihat Isabella duduk di sebelah Raja Josef; dari sorot mata wanita itu saja aku sudah tahu bahwa ia merencanakan kudeta. Namun di sini tanganku terikat; ditambah aku masih harus berjuang untuk kebebasan.

"Laporan dari kesatria yang menginterogasimu menyatakan bahwa kau baru sebulan tinggal di sini, namun kau sudah amat fasih dengan salam resmi bangsa Feendrache." Raja Josef berkomentar. "Silakan, kenalkan dirimu." 

"Keluarga yang mempekerjakan saya adalah pribumi Feendrache, dan mereka mengajari saya banyak hal tentang adat-istiadat bangsa ini." Atau tepatnya, aku sendiri adalah pribumi Feendrache sejak awal. "Nama saya Lanford Charette, saya adalah seorang kesatria pengelana. Saat ini saya bekerja sebagai pegawai di toko buku Frostlake, yang terletak di daerah timur ibukota."

"Dari seorang kesatria menjadi pegawai toko buku? Baru kali ini aku mendengar hal semacam itu." Isabella berkomentar. "Apa kau tidak malu?" 

"Asalkan itu pekerjaan halal, saya tidak akan malu menjalankannya. Bekerja di toko buku memudahkan saya untuk belajar tentang taktik berperang dan ilmu lainnya." protesku. "Lagipula, saya tetap menjaga latihan rutin setiap hari."

Isabella kemudian memeriksa buku yang kubawa dari penjara; membaca isinya dengan teliti. "Kapan kau menulis semua ini?" 

"Di sel penahanan, selagi menunggu sidang."

"Apa yang ia tulis, Isabella?"

"Hanya nasihat-nasihat hidup. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, untuk sekarang. Untuk siapa kau menulis semua ini, Sir Lanford?"

"Saya menulis itu untuk Lancelot, putra dari pemilik toko buku tempat saya bekerja. Andaikan saya kemudian terbukti bersalah, saya ingin buku itu dikirim padanya."

"Jika diingat lagi, kesatria yang menangkapmu melaporkan bahwa kau terlihat bersama dua orang anak laki-laki. Apa 'Lancelot' yang kau maksud salah satu dari mereka? Selain itu, apakah tuduhan bahwa kau berniat buruk pada anak-anak tersebut benar?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia." Aku mengangguk. Waktunya untuk menyampaikan argumen. "Namun, saya keberatan dengan tuduhan tersebut. Saat itu, saya mengajak mereka untuk menemani saya berlatih di delta Nymenche yang terletak tidak jauh dari desa Drachenmeer. Kami sudah sering melakukan itu sejak sebulan terakhir." 

"Kami menerima kesaksianmu. Namun, tetap saja kami butuh bukti lebih. Juga, untuk menjawab pertanyaan mengenai asalmu dan lambang kerajaan Feendrache di pelat dada zirahmu. Kami peringatkan bahwa jika kau tidak mampu menjelaskan masalah tersebut, kami akan mendakwamu dengan tuduhan pemalsuan identitas kerajaan, atau bahkan spionase."

Sial. Tentu saja sang Raja akan menuntut bukti... sementara aku tidak membawa apa pun. Jika sudah begini, besar kemungkinan aku akan dinyatakan bersalah. Aku ingat betul hukuman apa yang menanti mata-mata yang menolak membocorkan asal-usulnya: pengasingan, atau dalam skenario terburuk, eksekusi. Bukannya aku takut menghadapi kematian, namun aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka yang menunggu di masa depan .... 

Baru saja aku hendak menjawab, seorang kesatria datang ke aula sidang dan melapor. "Yang Mulia, kami kedatangan tamu yang mengaku berpihak pada terdakwa. Tamu tersebut mengajukan izin untuk menyampaikan pembelaan. Tamu tersebut memperkenalkan diri sebagai ...."

Tunggu, pembelaan? Siapa yang datang kemari? Apa mungkin saat aku ditangkap, anak-anak itu memberitahu Ibu? Tapi, rasanya mustahil ... di masa ini wanita masih belum boleh menyampaikan kesaksian dalam sidang, kecuali Isabella selaku Konsulat Agung. Besar kemungkinan bahwa pendapat Ibu tidak akan didengar ... namun bagaimana jika justru Ayah yang datang? Ah, sayang aku tidak bisa mendengar nama yang disebutkan dengan jelas.

Sang Raja memberikan izin kepada tamu tersebut untuk masuk sesaat setelah mendengar namanya. Sesaat kemudian, pintu terbuka; sosok yang kulihat jauh di luar dugaan. Seorang wanita bergaun biru gentian, dengan tudung putih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku tidak merasa mengenalnya ... mengapa ia datang membelaku?

"Kami pikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi, Lady of The Lake. Selamat datang kembali." sambut Raja Josef, terkesima.

Lady of the Lake! Aku baru ingat ... tokoh penyihir yang menguasai danau di cerita itu sebenarnya berasal dari legenda lama yang tersebar di Feendrache. Sang Lady dikenal sebagai salah satu penyihir ternama di Feendrache, dikisahkan bahwa ia berjasa besar dalam awal sejarah kerajaan ini. Ia dipercaya sebagai Konsulat Agung dalam pemerintahan sebelumnya, bahkan seharusnya ia menjabat lagi dalam masa pemerintahan Raja Josef. Namun, disinyalir bahwa sang Lady terlibat dalam meletusnya teror Fafnir ... dan sejak saat itu posisinya digantikan oleh Isabella.

"Beraninya kau kembali lagi setelah memicu ketakutan bagi kerajaan ini." sindir Isabella. "Pendapatmu tidak berpengaruh dalam sidang ini."

"Ayolah, bisakah kau sedikit lebih hormat pada seseorang yang lebih lama berjasa untuk Feendrache daripada kau?" Sang Lady menyindir balik. "Salam sejahtera, Yang Mulia. Semoga perlindungan Lady Sylph selalu menyertai. Izinkan saya untuk menyampaikan pembelaan terhadap Sir Lanford Charette ...." Sang Lady mulai berargumen. "Tentang lambang kerajaan Feendrache di zirahnya, sebenarnya Sir Lanford Charette adalah muridku. Aku mengirim ia mengarungi angkasa untuk mencari pengetahuan baru, dan ia baru kembali ke Feendrache sebulan lalu. Aku sengaja mengukir lambang tersebut supaya ia tidak lupa akan asal-usulnya."

Aku hanya terpaku, tidak dapat merespon apa-apa. Mungkin wanita itu sebenarnya Clothos dalam penyamaran, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengarang alasan sesempurna itu. Jika Clothos sampai turun tangan, apa itu artinya aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Jika itu benar, mengapa Sir Lanford tidak menjawab saat kami menanyainya?" Rupanya Raja Josef masih belum percaya.

Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan menyerahkan nasib pada orang lain, maka aku segera mengambil alih, "Sang Lady mengajarkan saya untuk selalu merahasiakan asal usul saya, dan kebiasaan tersebut masih bertahan hingga hari ini. Saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila hal tersebut menghambat jalannya penyelidikan terhadap diri saya."

Senyap. Sang Raja kemudian mohon diri untuk berunding dengan Isabella dan beberapa kesatria yang menyaksikan jalannya sidang, meninggalkan aku bersama sang Lady. Ia menepuk bahuku seraya berkata, "Jangan khawatir, kau akan bebas." Namun itu sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaranku; siapa sebenarnya wanita itu?

Sebelum sempat aku bertanya, sang Raja sudah kembali ke aula sidang. "Setelah mendengar kesaksianmu, juga keterangan dari Yang Terhormat Lady of the Lake, maka kami menyatakan bahwa kau, Sir Lanford Charette, tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini."

Barulah pada saat itu aku bisa bernapas lega. Usai mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang Raja, aku dipersilakan untuk meninggalkan aula sidang menuju lorong utama, di mana para kesatria yang tadi menginterogasiku akan mengembalikan semua barang-barangku yang sempat disita. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga mengembalikan buku catatanku selama ditahan; aku tetap akan memberikan buku itu pada Lance setelah aku kembali ke desa.

Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang seorang diri. Sang Lady bersikeras agar aku ikut dengannya, kembali ke desa Drachenmeer melalui jalur hutan. Akan lebih aman di sana, begitu katanya. Aku hanya menurut, lagipula ia belum memberitahuku identitas aslinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah membantuku." Setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, tidak baik rasanya jika aku lupa berterima kasih. "Walau sebenarnya aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali."

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Tapi, serius ... dari mana kau tahu soal semua itu tadi?" Aku tahu itu pertanyaan konyol; ia penyihir hebat, ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau ... tapi aku masih menuntut alasan.

Sang Lady berhenti, berbalik untuk menatapku. "Tadi pagi Lancelot dan Vane pulang sambil menangis, berkata bahwa kau ditangkap oleh kesatria kerajaan ...." Dengan cepat, ia menyingkap tudung yang menaungi wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin mereka berpisah terlalu lama dengan kakak kesayangan mereka."

Wajah itu ... aku tidak menyangka akan melihat sosok itu di balik tudung yang ia kenakan. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Lady of the Lake itu adalah ....

"Lady Elaine?"

"Hush, hush, santai saja. Kamu nggak perlu berpura-pura lagi." Ibu mendekat dan menyentil dahiku. "Dari awal Ibu tahu itu kamu, Lancelot."

Ibu biasa menyentil dahiku kalau aku nakal ... ah, tidak mungkin. "Tunggu ... Ibu pasti berada dalam pengaruh Clothos, kan?" sanggahku. Kali ini aku tidak akan lengah lagi.

"Clothos? Siapa?" 

"Um... salah satu dari tiga aspek Moirai, pengawas masa lalu." 

"Hmm, dulunya, sih. Waktu malam sebelum ulang tahunmu. Tapi sekarang Ibu bertindak atas kesadaran Ibu sendiri. Ayo, jalan. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam."

Aku menurut. Jadi selama ini Ibu tahu sejak awal. Pantas saja Ibu langsung menawariku pekerjaan di toko milik Ayah, padahal seharusnya kami 'tidak saling mengenal' saat itu. 

"Jadi Ibu sebenarnya penyihir." Aku bergumam, "Pantas saja dulu Ibu tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan saat sihir esku bangkit waktu itu." 

"Mantan penyihir, tepatnya." sela Ibu, "Ibu sudah bersumpah buat berhenti memakai sihir dan hidup sebagai ibu rumah tangga biasa sejak kamu lahir." 

"Kalau Ibu memang Lady of the Lake yang ternama itu, kenapa Ibu nggak kembali dan jadi Konsulat Agung kerajaan?" tanyaku. Akan lebih baik jika wanita seperti Ibu menjadi Konsulat Agung; dengan bantuannya, Feendrache tentu akan lebih berjaya.

Ibu menggeleng. "Gelar 'Lady of the Lake' itu sebenarnya herediter, diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi. Asal kamu tahu, Lady of the Lake generasi sebelumnya sama sekali nggak berkerabat sama kita. Kebanyakan guru Ibu waktu Ibu masih jadi penyihir. Sebelum sempat Ibu terima gelar itu, santer tuduhan bahwa kami terlibat dalam tragedi Fafnir pertama. Kamu tahu siapa yang sebarkan tuduhan itu? Ya, Isabella tadi. Dan sejak saat itu silsilah Lady of the Lake dihapus permanen." Sorot matanya sendu, namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Ibu memang sempat depresi waktu itu, Ibu berhenti jadi penyihir dan kabur ke hutan untuk tinggal sendirian dan berkebun tanaman obat. Tapi, dari situlah Ibu bisa ketemu ayahmu."

"Pantas saja ramuan obat racikan Ibu selalu manjur." komentarku. Isabella ... tidak cukup menghancurkan hidupku, ia pernah menghancurkan hidup ibuku juga. "Tapi pada akhirnya Ibu klaim gelar itu juga. Dan sumpah Ibu ...."

"Itu terpaksa. Selama Ibu belum rapal mantra apa pun, sumpah Ibu tetap utuh. Nanti malam, Ibu akan kembalikan gelar ini ke danau Drachenmeer."

"Apa Ayah tahu soal ini?"

"Tergantung konteksnya. Ibu penerus gelar Lady of the Lake? Dia tahu. Kamu datang dari masa depan? Dia nggak tahu."

Lembayung mulai mewarnai angkasa selagi kami meneruskan perjalanan pulang. Terlalu banyak hal gila yang terjadi selama aku di sini. Tidak hanya ujian, rahasia masa lalu keluargaku juga terungkap ... rupanya masih banyak yang tidak aku ketahui tentang sejarahku sendiri. Bahkan, jika dipikir lagi, ada sebuah kejadian penting yang sampai hari ini masih sulit kuingat ....

Mendadak, Ibu berhenti lagi. Sorot matanya nanar. "Jangan-jangan...."

"Ibu, ada apa?" tanyaku, cemas.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di danau Drachenmeer." bisiknya. "Lancelot, kamu duluan. Kamu jalan aja terus ke arah barat, nanti kamu sampai di danau. Cepat, nanti Ibu nyusul."

"Iya, Ibu." Aku memeluk Ibu singkat, sebelum bersicepat ke arah barat. "Aku tunggu Ibu di sana!"

Menyusuri hutan secepat yang aku bisa, awalnya aku ingin bertanya dulu pada Ibu tentang apa yang terjadi di sana. Tapi, melihat air mukanya yang penuh kekhawatiran itu... mungkin sifatnya darurat. Apa pun itu, aku tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu.

Bersambung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, kembali lagi dengan Shuukou!
> 
> Event voiceless pertama (?) Granblue is now underway, sungguh disayangkan memang tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama juga. Readertachi yang budiman, selalu jaga kesehatan ya! Stay at home, and save lives! 
> 
> (btw adakah yang potek waktu Polaris gugur? sini kita high-five :'3)
> 
> Mulai dari sini aku akan reveal berapa chapter lagi tersisa sebelum tamat; da emang bentar lagi juga tamat. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan readertachi semua :'D
> 
> With love, Shuukou.


	7. Hoarfrost

“Lance! Di mana kau?”

Melangkah dengan hati-hati, ku telusuri labirin es yang meliputi tepian danau Drachenmeer. Begitu aku sampai, tempat ini sudah tertutup jarum-jarum es raksasa; Vane yang menunggu di tepian memberitahu bahwa Lance masih terjebak di dalam. Memang, akan lebih mudah jika aku menggunakan Altachiara untuk menebas serpihan es yang menghalangi, namun sihir esku menjadi tidak terkendali saat aku menghunusnya. Aku tidak ingin Vane sampai terluka, jadi kuurungkan niat tersebut.

“Tadi aku sama Lanchan main berdua di tepian danau. Tapi, sebelum pulang, Lanchan balik lagi ke danau, katanya mau cuci muka dulu. Terus, dari tangan Lanchan muncul serpihan es. … Lanchan suruh aku pergi jauh, katanya bahaya kalau aku dekat-dekat dengannya. Semuanya beku,” begitu cerita Vane sebelumnya, membuatku teringat akan hari di mana sihir es milikku bangkit untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menggunakan Altachiara; karena lonjakan energi sihir dari Lance cukup besar, pengaruhnya bertabrakan dengan sihirku sendiri. Kami memang tidak seharusnya bertemu.

“Lance, kau dengar aku? Ini aku, Kakak Kesatria!” Kupanggil namanya lagi. “Jangan takut, aku bakal bantu kamu keluar dari sini!”

Sesaat aku meniup telapak tangan, berusaha menangkal dingin yang menggigit. Sekalipun es dan salju berada dalam kendaliku, bukan berarti aku resisten terhadap cuaca dingin …. Aku harus membawa Lance keluar dari sini secepatnya!

Tidak lama kemudian, kulihat Lance terduduk seorang diri, ketakutan. “Kakak Kesatria …. Jangan, jangan mendekat!”

“Di situ kamu rupanya. Kamu diam di sana,” Aku tidak menggubris larangan itu. Pelan-pelan, kudekati anak itu; rasa gentar di wajahnya semakin kuat setiap kali aku melangkah. “Kamu nggak usah takut … semuanya bakal–argh!”

Sebelum sempat aku meraih tangan Lance, sebilah kristal es tajam muncul dari bawah dan menembus bahu kiriku.

“Kakak!!!” Lance mulai menangis. “Aku minta maaf … aku minta maaf!”

Entah bagaimana, kristal es yang menusuk bahuku luruh menjadi salju. Aku jatuh berlutut; namun secepatnya aku berusaha bangkit dan melangkah ke arahnya. “Lance, kamu nggak usah khawatirkan Kakak ….”

“Tapi … tapi Kakak terluka. Dan itu salahku!”

“Luka Kakak nggak separah itu, kok. Kakak ngerti kamu takut, tapi kamu bisa kendalikan kekuatanmu ini.”

Lance malah melepas rompinya dan memberikannya padaku. “Tapi tetap aja, aku … aku harus tanggung jawab! Ini rompi kesayanganku, aku nggak suka kalau rompi ini sampai kotor. Tapi buat sekarang nggak apa-apa kalau kena darah Kakak.”

“Jangan. Kakak nggak mau kamu kedinginan.” Aku menolak pemberiannya.

“Nggak apa-apa, Kak. Aku nggak kedinginan di sini.” Lance menggeleng. “Pakai aja, ya …?”

“Hhh … iya, deh. Makasih, Lance.” Akhirnya kupakai rompi itu untuk menutupi lukaku, menahannya dengan tangan kanan. “Ayo, kita keluar dari sini.”

“I-iya, Kak.” Lance mengangguk.

Menyusuri kembali labirin es ini dengan agak tertatih, aku mulai membantunya merasa lebih tenang. “Sambil jalan, Kakak bakal bantu kamu kendalikan kekuatanmu. Dengarkan baik-baik; Kakak ucapkan sekali, terus kamu ulang. Aku nggak takut dengan kekuatan yang kupunya ini.”

“A-aku ….” Lance agak tergagap, “Aku nggak takut dengan kekuatan yang kupunya ini.”

“Coba katakan sekali lagi.”

“Aku nggak takut dengan kekuatan yang kupunya ini.”

“Bagus. Terus yakinkan dirimu sendiri kalau kamu nggak takut. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa kendalikan kekuatanmu.”

“Tapi … kenapa aku bisa punya kekuatan ini? Padahal Ayah dan Ibu orang biasa.”

Rupanya ia masih belum sadar kalau ibunya sebetulnya adalah mantan penyihir. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia untuk sekarang. “Siapa tahu? Yang harus kamu tahu … kamu beruntung. Andaikan kamu jadi seorang kesatria di masa depan, kamu bisa pakai kekuatanmu untuk melindungi Feendrache.”

“Serius, Kak?”

“Kakak serius.”

Pelan tapi pasti, suara Lance berangsur lebih tenang, diiringi dengan luruhnya serpihan es yang mengelilingi kami. Di saat yang sama, kepalaku mulai terasa berat; aku mulai kehilangan darah. Kuputuskan untuk tetap hening, mengalihkan tenaga yang tersisa untuk menghentikan pendarahan di bahuku. Sebentar lagi Ibu akan sampai … aku harus bertahan sedikit lagi.

“Sekarang aku udah merasa baikan–lho, Kakak?” Lance menggenggam tangan kiriku, rupanya ia sadar bahwa kondisiku mulai menurun. “Kakak kenapa?”

“Baguslah kalau kamu udah tenang ….” desisku, “Kakak cuma … ah, lihat. Itu Vane.”

Vane menghampiri kami, segera memeluk Lance. “Lanchan! Syukurlah kamu nggak apa-apa …. Eh, kenapa Kakak Kesatria berdarah-darah gitu?”

Lance balas memeluknya. “Kakak Kesatria sempat terluka di sana, tapi ….”

Namun tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kudengar Lance dan Vane memanggil namaku, namun suara mereka semakin menghilang ….

_-ig norine lansett, sh-_

_Hampa._

_Apa mungkin aku sudah mati?_

_Terbunuh oleh diriku sendiri. Benar-benar ironis._

_Namun aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan siapa pun. Semua ini salahku._

_Maaf, Vane. Aku gagal menepati janjiku untuk segera kembali._

_Maaf, Kapten. Aku mengundurkan diri dari kru pimpinanmu selamanya, tanpa permisi._

_Maaf, Sir Siegfried. Kuharap kau sudi membimbing Vane sebagai kapten Ordo Kesatria Naga Putih yang baru._

_Maaf, Percival. Aku ini memang ceroboh dan sering lengah._

_Aku akan selalu merindukan kalian._

_Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi?_

_Apa aku terjebak dalam kekosongan ini?_

_Atau aku harus menunggu hingga riwayat seluruh langit usai?_

_“Hei, kau.”_

_Seorang gadis kecil mendekat. Mirip Lachesis, tapi jauh lebih muda._

_Bukankah seharusnya Atropos yang menemuiku? Kenapa justru Clothos yang datang?_

_Gadis kecil itu memberiku sekeranjang bunga._

_“Kau ini nekat, ya. Meleset sedikit, bisa saja jantungmu yang kena. Jika kau mati di sini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa pulang.”_

_Ah, rupanya aku masih hidup._

_“Tapi bukan penghuni angkasa namanya kalau tidak nekat. Kalian mati-matian berperang melawan Astral yang katanya tidak tertandingi, dan berhasil.”_

_Bunga-bunga di keranjang itu berganti warna menjadi biru. Ia tersenyum._

_“Tapi, pada akhirnya, kau berhasil dalam ujianku. Selamat.”_

_Bernapas lega, aku tersenyum puas. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang._

_“Kau akan pulang minggu depan. Sampai hari itu tiba, kau boleh menghabiskan sisa waktumu dengan ‘adik-adikmu’ itu.”_

_Senyap._

Kesadaranku mulai pulih. Menatap sekitar, aku menyadari bahwa aku berada di klinik tempat aku terbangun di masa lalu untuk pertama kalinya. Segalanya bermula dari sini, dan akan berakhir di sini pula; sungguh kebetulan yang menarik. Kulihat Lance menyandarkan kepala ke sisi kiri tempat tidur; terlelap.

Dengan hati-hati, kuusap rambutnya. “Lance, bangun.”

Sesaat kemudian, ia terjaga. “Kakak Kesatria … ah, Kakak Kesatria!” Ia bangkit dan menatapku, senyumnya mulai merekah. “Syukurlah Kakak udah sadar ….”

Aku terkekeh. “Kamu sendiri, kenapa masih di sini? Nanti ayahmu marah kalau kamu pulang terlambat.”

“Aku udah minta izin sama Ayah, kok. Lagian, sekarang masih siang.”

“Siang?” Kalau kuingat, kejadian di danau itu berlangsung saat senja. “Udah berapa lama Kakak tertidur?”

“Seharian penuh, Kak.”

“Begitu, ya.” Itu berarti, hampir dua hari aku tidak sadar. Sisa waktuku tinggal 5 hari lagi …. “Kamu sekarang baik-baik aja, kan?”

“Kata Ibu, sementara aku pakai sarung tangan dulu.” ujarnya, menunjukkan sarung tangan putih yang membalut kedua tangannya. “Sebenarnya aku masih agak takut … tapi aku ingat nasihat Kakak dulu. Aku coba ulang-ulang kalimat itu, dan hasilnya lumayan.”

“Lama-lama kamu bakal terbiasa, kok. Nanti, kalau Kakak udah sembuh, Kakak bakal ajarin kamu cara kendalikan kekuatanmu. Kakak juga ’kan punya sihir es.”

“Oh, oh iya! Akhirnya aku bisa beneran latihan sama Kakak!”

Keceriaan semakin terlihat di wajahnya. Aku mengerti perasaannya; selama ini ia hanya menyimak saja, dan baru sekarang ia bisa benar-benar melakukan sesuatu. Andai saja aku bisa sedikit lebih lama di sini, membantu ia berlatih setiap hari …. Namun, seperti anak burung, suatu saat ia harus terbang dengan sayapnya sendiri. Kemandirian itulah yang akan membantunya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Kak, waktu Kakak ditangkap tiga hari lalu … apa mereka jahat sama Kakak?” Lance bertanya. Ah, ia tentu masih teringat akan insiden itu.

Aku menggeleng. “Enggak, kok. Kakak memang sempat dipenjara waktu itu, tapi Kakak nggak kenapa-kenapa.”

“Syukurlah. Dari kemarin Vane cemas, dia takut Kakak nggak akan pulang lagi.”

“Oh, Vane! Dia di mana?”

“Katanya sih, Vane minta kasih tahu kalau Kakak udah sadar … a-aku ke rumah Vane dulu, ya!” pamitnya.

“Oke, deh. Hati-hati di jalan.”

Kemudian, Lance berlalu. Jika ujian ini dianggap berhasil, mungkin saja ia akan lupa semua ini; hidup sebulan bersama seorang ‘kesatria pengelana’ yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Tapi, apa aku bisa tetap mengingat pengalaman ini?

_-corvus norine lansett, gen-_

Rupanya, masa rawat inapku berlangsung lebih lama dari yang kukira. Empat hari berlalu sejak aku terbangun di klinik, dan sekarang aku baru bisa pulang. Sekalipun lengan kiriku masih terasa sakit saat digerakkan, hal itu sama sekali tidak menghalangiku untuk menepati janji pada Lance.

Sore itu, pukul empat. Bersama Lance dan Vane, aku menikmati sepotong sandwich selagi memandang matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Latihan kali ini cukup menguras tenaga; selain membantu Lance belajar mengendalikan kekuatan barunya, aku juga mengajarkan mereka tentang teknik bertahan hidup sederhana.

“Kakak, dari tadi aku penasaran,” Lance mencelupkan jarinya ke sungai,

“Dulu, waktu aku cuci tangan dan mukaku pakai air danau, airnya tiba-tiba beku. Kenapa air sungai nggak beku juga? Padahal aku ingin coba bekukan air sungai juga, tapi gagal terus.”

“Hmm, mungkin kamu masih belum kuat? Eh, tapi waktu itu … kamu bisa buat labirin es yang hampir seluas danau itu.”

“Apa mungkin itu pengaruh danaunya? Nenekku cerita kalau danau Drachenmeer dulunya tempat keramat, suka dipakai ritual sihir.” terka Vane.

Benar juga, ya; penyihir dalam legenda itu tidak mungkin digelari ‘Lady of the Lake’ jika ia tidak punya danau untuk dikuasai. Bahkan, Ibu bisa langsung merasakan apa yang terjadi di sana dari bermil-mil jauhnya.

“Kalau gitu, mungkin air danau itu bisa jadi medium sihir.” Aku balas menerka.

“Medium sihir?” Kedua anak itu menatapku heran.

“Medium itu … alat atau benda yang bisa menyalurkan sihir. Kalian tahu, kan, penyihir biasanya bawa tongkat sihir atau buku mantra? Nah, itu juga medium sihir.”

“Terus, medium sihir Kakak apa? Kakak kan nggak bawa tongkat sihir.” tanya Vane.

Lance menimpali, “Kakak juga nggak pernah bawa buku mantra, tuh.”

“Kalau itu, sih ….” Aku menghunus salah satu pedangku, “Kalian lihat kristal biru di sepanjang bilahnya? Itu dia medium sihir yang Kakak pakai.” Ingin sekali aku bercerita lebih banyak, namun malam ini aku akan kembali ke masaku. “Kalian, ayo pulang sekarang. Mumpung belum terlalu sore.” “Oke, Kak!”

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Lance dan Vane menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Feendrache dengan riang. Berjalan tegap layaknya seorang kesatria, mereka menyerukan janji untuk ‘melindungi segenap tumpah darah Feendrache, dan membawa Feendrache menuju kejayaan’. Terbayang olehku bahwa anak-anak itu telah tumbuh dewasa, dalam zirah kesatria, pulang bersama setelah menjalankan tugas.

Lance akan tumbuh menjadi aku, kapten Ordo Kesatria Naga Putih yang dipercaya oleh sang Raja sebagai ujung tombak perjuangan. Vane, yah, ia tetap Vane; keberanian telah mekar sempurna di jiwanya, menjadi wakilku yang setia dan pantang menyerah. Namun kebaikan hatinya tidak padam, menjadikannya sebagai sosok panutan.

“ _Tak gentar bagaikan naga, penuh kasih bak kupu-kupu … itulah kami, kesatria Feendrache!_ ” Lance bernyanyi.

Vane menyambung, “ _Sayap-sayap hitam putih, terbang tinggi menembus angkasa … itulah kami, kesatria Feendrache~_ ”

Mendengar antusiasme mereka, aku tidak tahan untuk ikut bersenandung. “Di bawah naungan awan kami berjanji, akan mengabdi sepenuh hati …. ”

“Eh, Kakak hafal lagunya?” Lance menyela.

“I-iya, Kakak udah belajar ….” balasku canggung. “Ayo, kita lanjut nyanyi sama-sama. Tiga, dua, satu!”

“ _Menjunjung tinggi kehormatan, kedamaian, dan harapan, … agar Feendrache berjaya senantiasa!_ ”

Sesi bernyanyi bersama itu diakhiri dengan seruan ‘ _Glory to Feendrache!_ ’ yang penuh semangat dari anak-anak itu. Aku hanya tertawa; tertular energi mereka yang meluap, namun di sisi lain aku benci harus mematahkan antusiasme mereka dengan berita kepergianku malam ini. Namun, apa boleh buat. Aku harus jujur.

“Hei, kalian.” Aku mulai berbicara, “Sebelumnya maaf Kakak baru jujur sekarang, tapi … malam ini Kakak harus pergi.”

“Hah?” Vane berhenti. “Kakak jadi pergi?”

“Katanya Kakak bakal lama di sini.” protes Lance.

“Maaf.” Menyamakan tinggi dengan mereka, aku menunduk tanda menyesal. “Tapi Kakak harus lanjutkan perjalanan Kakak. Kesatria pengelana itu nggak jauh beda dengan petualang angkasa, pergi ke banyak tempat dan bantu banyak orang.”

Vane hampir saja menangis, namun segera ia seka air matanya. “T-tapi, Kakak bakal pulang ke Feendrache, kan?”

“Kakak … Kakak pasti pulang ke Feendrache, kok. Sekarang, ada yang mau Kakak bilang ke kalian.” Kembali menatap mereka, kutepuk bahu Lance seraya berkata, “Lance, mungkin menurut teman-teman kamu yang lain cita-cita kamu itu nggak masuk akal. Mungkin kata mereka nggak mungkin anak desa bisa jadi kesatria kerajaan. Tapi kamu bisa buktikan kalau mereka salah. Kakak titip, setelah Kakak pergi kamu harus rajin belajar dan berlatih. Kalau usiamu udah 12 tahun, kamu mulailah belajar berpedang. Manfaatkan kekuatanmu untuk hal-hal yang berguna. Oke?”

“Iya, Kak. Aku bakal rajin latihan mulai sekarang. ”

Kemudian, kuusap rambut Vane. “Vane, Kakak ngerti kalau kamu ingin jadi lebih berani. Tapi, keramahan hati dan sikap setia kawan juga punya kekuatan tersendiri. Jangan sampai sikap ‘nggak takut apa pun’ itu buat kamu lengah dan nggak peduli sama orang lain. Sayangi teman-temanmu dan bersikap baiklah sama mereka, ya?”

“Iya, Kak. Aku janji bakal peduli sama teman-temanku, terutama Lanchan!”

“Itu baru Vane yang Kakak kenal. Sebelum Kakak pergi, Kakak ingin peluk kalian.” Dengan satu tangan, kurangkul mereka berdua. “Makasih banyak buat semuanya. Kalian udah anggap Kakak sebagai teman, dan Kakak bakal selalu ingat pengalaman berharga selama di sini sama kalian.”

_-ad norine gemmai, fe-_

Bersambung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, kembali lagi dengan Shuukou!
> 
> Semangat bikin Windhose, readertachi! Tapi jangan lupa istirahat juga ya. Stay safe and healthy! :'3
> 
> Setelah ini adalah chapter penghabisan Hourglass. Are you ready? :'D Stay tuned! 
> 
> With love, Shuukou.


	8. Finale

"Sir Banwick, maaf karena berita pengunduran diri saya terlalu mendadak."

Usai mengepak barang-barangku, aku berpamitan pada Ayah. Cuaca malam ini cukup cerah, sesuai untuk penerbangan malam; setidaknya itu yang ia duga. Seharusnya aku pulang dengan cara yang sama dengan saat aku datang: jatuh ke dasar langit. Namun pulau ini terlalu luas, akan memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk sampai di ujungnya. Jadi, Clothos memutuskan untuk menggunakan jalur lain, tapi aku belum tahu di mana tepatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sir Lanford. Orang-orang datang dan pergi. Kau memang hanya bekerja sebulan, namun aku berterima kasih atas kinerjamu."

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk menjadi mitra kerja Anda. Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda selama ini."

"Terima kasih kembali karena telah menjadi mentor yang baik bagi putraku. Ia akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga akan merindukan dia." Kulempar pandangan pada pintu kamar Lance yang masih terbuka ; menatapnya yang tenggelam dalam mimpi. "Lance sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Sir Lanford, kau sudah siap? Kita tidak boleh terlambat!" Ibu menyahut dari luar.

"Aku akan segera ke sana!" balasku, "Kalau begitu, saya berangkat sekarang."

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah sebelah tanganmu masih terluka. Biar kubantu kau membawa kopermu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sir."

Lantas, aku berangkat bersama Ibu ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Clothos. Sayup-sayup kudengar Ayah berkata, 'semoga Lady Sylph selalu melindungi!'. Ayah ... walaupun suatu saat nanti Sylph akan kehilangan posisi sebagai figur paling berpengaruh di Feendrache, ia tidak pernah berhenti menghormatinya.

Perjalanan kami berakhir di danau Drachenmeer, di mana Clothos telah menanti. Jadi ini tempat yang Clothos pilih ... pantas saja Ibu seperti tahu betul ke mana ia harus pergi.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Kesatria." Clothos menyambut, "Ini momen yang kau tunggu: kepulangan ke linimasamu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu ... apa yang akan terjadi pada semua orang di linimasa ini?"

"Mereka akan lupa akan keberadaanmu. Sederhana saja."

Aku terdiam sejenak, terbayang akan anak-anak itu. Setidaknya aku sudah meninggalkan buku catatanku selama ditahan, juga bunga astragalus pemberian Lady Sylph. Walau kemudian mereka tidak akan ingat siapa itu 'Lanford Charette' ....

"Bagaimana denganku?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Kau dan Lance kecil kan satu orang yang sama, jadi kau juga akan lupa semua ini. Namun kau tetap ingat garis besar ujian ini."

"Kalau begitu ...." Selagi masih sempat, kualihkan perhatian pada Ibu. Aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padanya. "Sebelum Ibu dan aku lupa semua ini, aku cuma mau bilang makasih buat semuanya. Maaf kalau selama ini aku sering iseng, dan nggak bisa beresin kamar sendiri .... Dan, berkat Ibu juga Ayah, aku bisa jadi seperti sekarang."

"Santai aja, Lancelot." Ibu menyentil dahiku, seperti biasa. "Orangtua harus melakukan yang terbaik buat anaknya, kan? Selain itu, sejak kamu tinggal di sini, kamu mulai belajar buat bersih-bersih kamar sendiri. Setidaknya ada peningkatan, tapi kuharap kamu nggak lupa lagi begitu pulang ke linimasamu."

Usai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ibu, aku ikut dengan Clothos melintasi dermaga kecil yang terbentang di sisi timur danau. Kali ini, Clothos yang membawa koperku; sebagai hadiah kecil atas keberhasilanku, aku boleh menitipkan koper itu padanya, dan akan dikembalikan segera setelah aku sampai di pulau Redimere masa depan.

"Aturannya sederhana, kau tinggal lompat saja." Clothos menjelaskan begitu kami sampai di ujung dermaga, "Tidak usah menahan napas. Kau siap?"

"Siap."

Kutatap Ibu untuk terakhir kali, ia melambaikan tangan dan berseru, 'semangat!'. Menarik napas panjang, aku melompat.

_-ar veritae perfetto orwyn,-_

Rintik hujan yang membasahi pipi mengembalikan kesadaranku. Menatap sekitar, bunga-bunga astragalus putih bermekaran. Aku ingat betul tempat ini; sewaktu aku, Vane, dan Kapten berarak menuju tebing Providence Edge, kami melintasi padang bunga berwarna putih ini. Rupanya aku benar-benar sudah kembali.

Aku berdiri, menatap angkasa; gerimis, tapi matahari masih bersinar terang. Begitu menoleh, aku menyadari ada seseorang bergaun merah muda duduk seorang diri, tertunduk. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Kapten! Segera saja aku berlari ke arahnya. Jika ia ada di sini, bisa dipastikan ia juga berhasil dalam ujian Atropos.

"Kapten, ini aku."

Duduk di hadapannya, kutepuk bahunya pelan. Kusingkap rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya, rupanya ia tertidur. Mungkin ia lelah ... sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya. Tapi, tidak baik jika aku membiarkannya sendirian di sini.

"Kapten Djeeta," Kupanggil namanya, "Bangunlah, semuanya sudah selesai. Kita berhasil."

"Uh ... kau, Sir Lancelot ...?" Ia menengadah, "Tapi, aku lihat kamu jatuh dari ujung tebing ... Kukira kamu nggak selamat."

"Aku baik-baik aja, Kapten. Jangan khawatir." jawabku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik aja. Syukurlah kamu nggak apa-apa ...." Kapten tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapa jariku. Aku agak terkejut pada awalnya, namun akhirnya kubalas genggaman itu. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk melepas rindu.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa! Sir Vane ... kita harus ketemu dia secepatnya!" Ia menarik tanganku, beranjak menuju arah tebing Providence Edge.

"Kamu yakin dia masih di tebing itu? Atau mungkin kamu udah ketemu Vane lebih awal?"

"Belum, sih. Tapi aku pernah lihat di mimpiku kalau ia sering ke sana sejak kamu jatuh."

"Mimpi, ya ... kalau boleh tahu, ujian dari Atropos itu gimana?"

"Capek, pokoknya." Kapten mulai bercerita. "Setelah pertempuran dengan Atropos, aku jatuh tertidur. Begitu bangun, ada lawan baru yang harus kuhadapi. Setiap kali aku menang, aku tertidur lagi dan bermimpi. Di mimpi itulah aku bisa istirahat, sembuhkan lukaku dan bersiap buat pertempuran selanjutnya saat aku bangun lagi. Begitu aja terus selama sebulan. Untungnya, persediaan di dunia mimpi nggak pernah habis, tapi tetep aja nguras tenaga ...."

Bertarung sendirian selama sebulan ... pantas saja ia sempat terlihat putus asa saat halusinasiku dulu. "Tapi pada akhirnya kamu berhasil. Aku bangga padamu, Kapten."

"Makasih." Kapten agak tersipu. "Kamu sendiri, ujiannya gimana?"

"Yah, aku harus hidup di masa lalu selama sebulan. Tapi nggak segampang itu; aku nggak boleh merusak sejarah ... oh, itu Vane."

Pandanganku tertuju pada figur yang berdiri di ujung tebing, pakaian jingga yang ia kenakan kontras dengan birunya langit yang menyelimuti. Vane ... sempat kupikir bahwa aku tidak akan melihat sosok itu lagi.

"Hei, Lanchan, udah sebulan sejak kejadian itu." Ia berujar, tidak menyadari bahwa aku berada di belakangnya. "Gimana kabarmu di sana? Pasti damai, ya, nggak ada lagi kekacauan dan beban. Kamu bisa istirahat sekarang. Aku di sini baik-baik aja, dan sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke Feendrache. Jadi kebayang begitu aku sampai, kerajaan umumkan periode berkabung selama dua minggu setelah dengar berita kematianmu ... tapi habis itu, aku bakal gantikan posisimu sebagai kapten kesatria dan teruskan perjuanganmu. Aku janji bakal berusaha yang terbaik."

Getir hatiku mendengar kata-katanya, namun kenyataan bahwa suaranya tetap tenang menandakan bahwa ia sudah mampu mengontrol emosi. Aku yakin ia juga akan berhasil dalam ujian Lachesis. Sudah saatnya semua ini berakhir.

Melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kapten, aku menyahut, "Vane, ini aku. Maaf selama sebulan ini buat kamu sedih ...."

Namun Vane bergeming. "Lelucon apa lagi ini? Udah berapa kali kudengar suaramu di belakang, tapi saat aku berbalik nggak ada siapa pun. Kali ini aku nggak akan tertipu." Ia tertawa pahit.

Menghela napas, kuputuskan untuk mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Kalau sudah begini, bicara saja tidak akan meyakinkannya untuk berbalik; aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Meraih tangannya, kutarik ia menjauhi ujung tebing. "Setidaknya tolong jangan dekat-dekat ujung tebing, Panci. Aku nggak mau lihat kamu jatuh juga, tahu."

"T-Teko! Eh ...?" Terkejut, akhirnya ia mau menoleh. "Lan ... Lanchan? I-ini beneran kamu, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Iya, ini aku, Vane. Lancelot du Lac, sahabatmu dari kecil." Aku mengangguk. "Aku masih hidup, dan--"

Sebelum sempat aku selesai bicara, Vane memelukku. "Sialan! Kukira kamu beneran pergi selamanya, dasar Teko! Sebulan lebih aku susah tidur karena keingat terus sama kejadian itu! Aku ... aku ...."

Barulah pada saat itu tangisnya pecah. Aku balas mendekapnya, mengelus rambutnya pelan. Biarlah ia melampiaskan kesedihannya sepuas mungkin. Vane pantas mendapatkan itu.

"Maaf, Vane. Setidaknya aku akhirnya kembali, kan?" Kutepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Tapi lain kali jangan buang-buang nyawamu kayak gini lagi, oke?!" gertaknya, memelukku lebih erat. "Masih untung kamu bisa pulang kali ini, gimana kalau nanti ... kalau nanti kamu beneran ...."

"Vane, aku paham kamu cemas, tapi ...." Aku meringis. "Tolong jangan peluk aku terlalu erat. Luka di bahuku masih belum sembuh benar ...."

Secepatnya Vane melepasku. "Maaf, Lanchan! Lukamu udah diobati, belum? Biar aku yang periksa."

"Nggak perlu, Vane. Lukanya udah ditangani sebelum aku kembali ke sini, tapi sakitnya masih kerasa. Mungkin sementara aku cuma bisa pakai tangan kanan aja."

"Kalau gitu, aku bakal bantu kamu!" Menyeka air mata, senyum khas Vane kembali terlukis di wajahnya. "Sekarang giliranku buat balas budi."

"Makasih banyak, Vane." Memandang senyum Vane yang begitu ceria membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Oh, iya, Kapten juga ada di sini. Itu dia."

"Sir Vane!!!" Kapten bergegas menghampiri Vane. "Apa kabar? Aku kangen, lho!"

"Kapten!!"

Reuni di antara kami pun berlangsung hangat. Kapten dan Vane berjabat tangan, meluapkan rindu. Bersenda gurau bersama, mengajakku untuk larut dalam keceriaan. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa kembali berada di antara mereka, tertawa lepas seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebulan lalu ....

"Lance, ini kopermu!"

Sahutan Clothos memutus senda gurau kami bertiga. Sang pengawas masa lalu itu mendekat, diiringi oleh dua saudarinya; Lachesis dan Atropos. Kami bertiga tentu sudah berhasil dalam ujian mereka, jadi selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi?

"Kau ini aneh, Clothos. Membawakan koper manusia biasa hanya karena ia berhasil dalam ujianmu? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri?" kritik Lachesis.

"Ayolah, bersikaplah lebih hormat pada jawara pertama kita." desis Clothos. "Lagipula, ini masih wajar. Daripada kau, diam-diam menyabotase kapal mereka agar mereka terjebak di sini. Padahal bisa saja kau pakai kekuatanmu sebagai penguasa pulau ini untuk menahan mereka."

"Tunggu, jadi kau yang sengaja merusak Grandcypher?!" seru Vane.

Kapten berkomentar, "Jadi Grandcypher beneran rusak? Dalam mimpiku aku lihat Rackam dan Eugen bekerja keras perbaiki Grandcypher. Pantesan ...."

"Sebentar, maksudnya gimana?" Aku bertanya, gagal menangkap konteksnya.

Vane menjelaskan, "Jadi, setelah kejadian itu, aku memutuskan buat kembali ke dermaga tempat Grandcypher berlabuh. Tapi, Rackam bilang kapal Grandcypher tiba-tiba rusak. Untungnya kerusakan itu masih bisa ditangani sama Rackam dan Eugen, tapi katanya bakal makan waktu sebulan. Untung aja persediaan di kapal Grandcypher masih cukup ...."

"Dan untungnya juga kalian bertiga berhasil. Perbaikan kapalnya tentu sudah selesai, dan kalian bisa meninggalkan pulau ini." sambung Atropos. "Kalau tidak, bisa saja kru-mu itu mati pelan-pelan di sini, sama seperti mereka yang sebelumnya gagal."

Kemudian, tiga Moirai itu berujar serentak, "Kami ucapkan selamat kepada kalian, Singularitas dan dua naga putih. Sebagai imbalan atas keberhasilan kalian, kami akan memenuhi satu keinginan kalian. Katakanlah."

"Aku .... " Aku terdiam sesaat, "Yang kupinta hanyalah kesungguhan hati. Menurutku, keinginan dan cita-cita tidak sepantasnya diraih dengan.jalan pintas."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sir Lancelot. Itu juga akan menjadi keinginanku." Kapten menimpali.

Vane juga sepakat denganku. "Sesuatu yang diraih dengan kerja keras itu rasanya lebih berharga. Aku juga akan meminta hal yang sama dengan Kapten dan Lanchan."

"Kalau itu keinginan kalian, baiklah." Perlahan, sosok mereka memudar menjadi bulu-bulu putih, melayang terbawa angin. "Sekarang pulanglah, dan teruskan perjalananmu. Namun ingatlah, jalan menuju kedamaian abadi tidak dapat dicapai seorang diri ...."

Pada akhirnya, hanya kami bertiga yang berada di tebing ini, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Kami saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke dermaga. Tidak baik membuat anggota kru lain menunggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lanchan, koper ini isinya apa?" Vane menenteng koperku tanpa kesulitan. "Kenapa Clothos kasih ini padamu?"

"Zirah sama pedangku. Itu aja. Harusnya zirah itu kupakai saat aku pulang, tapi ... tahu, kan, bahuku masih cedera. Jadi aku simpan semuanya di koper dan titipkan di Clothos."

"Nanti waktu kita sampai di Grandcypher, aku tangani lukamu, ya, biar nggak terlalu sakit." tukas Kapten. "Dulu aku belajar lebih banyak sihir penyembuhan dari Funf, dan aku mau coba praktekkan sekarang."

Aku menolak tawarannya halus, "Nggak usah repot-repot, Kapten. Kamu kan masih lelah, istirahat dulu."

Gerimis masih memenuhi angkasa selagi kami melintasi jalan yang membelah padang bunga putih ini. Jalan yang dulu kami lalui dengan penuh kecurigaan, sekarang dilintasi dengan rasa lega. Syukurlah, semua ini sudah selesai ... namun dalam hati masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Apa benar Vane lupa akan kedatanganku di masa lalunya?

"Vane," Kucoba bertanya, "Kamu ... pernah dengar nama 'Lanford Charette', nggak?"

Sesaat aku berpikir lagi, siapa itu Lanford Charette? Nama itu terlintas begitu saja dalam ingatan ... aku memang ingat bahwa aku berada di masa kecilku sendiri selama Clothos mengujiku, namun aku tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi selama di sana.

"Hah? Siapa itu? Aku baru dengar namanya." Vane menampik, kebingungan.

"Lupakan. Bukan apa-apa, kok."

"Serius! Kalau orang itu penting buatmu, nanti aku bantu cari dia!" Vane menepuk bahu kananku, "Lagian, kan kita sekarang anggota kru penjelajah langit, tuh, jadi nyari siapa pun nggak akan terlalu susah."

"Vane benar. Aku bisa minta bantuan Sierokarte dan Eugen buat cari orang itu. Mungkin mereka kenal." Kapten ikut mengusulkan.

"Udahlah, kalian ...." Aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tapi, um, Kapten, boleh nggak aku pulang ke Feendrache habis ini?"

"Eh, kenapa? Apa ada panggilan tugas lagi dari Raja Carl?"

"Belum, sih. Cuma, yah ... aku kangen sama orangtuaku. Udah lama aku nggak ketemu mereka. Jadi, kali ini tujuanku bukan ke ibukota, tapi ke desa Drachenmeer."

Mendengar nama itu, Vane ikut menimpali, "Kalau gitu, aku juga mau! Kapten dan anggota kru lainnya belum sempat keliling Drachenmeer, kan? Di sana seru, lho. Petik ceri segar di delta Nymenche, susuri hutan Brecheliant, dan yang paling utama adalah ... berperahu di danau Drachenmeer! Kalian pasti suka."

Mendengar penjelasan Vane, Kapten semakin tertarik. "Kalau gitu, bolehlah. Liburan di desa kedengarannya boleh juga. Ditambah, aku ingin ketemu lagi sama ibumu, Sir Lancelot."

Begitu sampai di dermaga, sambutan hangat dari seluruh kru menghujani kami. Lyria dan Vyrn memeluk Kapten erat, cemas akan keadaannya. Vane bergurau dengan Percival, yang mulai tidak tahan dijahili; sementara Sir Siegfried hanya menghela napas. Senang melihat semua orang kembali berbahagia seperti dahulu ....

"Tunggu, itu ... Lancelot?!" Percival akhirnya sadar bahwa aku ada di antara mereka yang kembali. "Waktu itu Vane bilang kalau kau sudah tewas!"

Aku terkekeh. "Ayolah. Kapten kita juga pernah jatuh dari langit, tapi ia selamat. Alasan ia selamat juga susah dijelaskan, sama dengan kasusku."

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kami senang kau kembali, Lancelot." Sir Siegfried menyela, "Juga untuk Vane dan Kapten ... syukurlah kalian bertiga bisa kembali."

"Oi, Djeeta! Vane! Lancelot! Kebetulan kalian sudah pulang!" Rackam menyeru dari geladak kapal. "Aku baru mau kasih tahu kalau kapal Grandcypher sudah diperbaiki, jadi kita bisa keluar dari pulau ini. Kita mau ke mana sekarang, Kapten?"

"Kita ke Feendrache!" balas Kapten, "Kalian tentu bosan, jadi kita berlibur di sana. Sir Lancelot dan Sir Vane akan jadi pemandu wisata kita."

"Oke! Tapi sebelumnya kita transit dulu di Golonzo, ya! Ayo, naik! Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Bersama-sama, kami semua segera memasuki Grandcypher. Menatap pemandangan pulau Redimere untuk terakhir kali, aku hanya tersenyum. Perputaran takdir memang sulit ditebak, ya.

_-was eden gauthia, fae orwynh Lac.-_

Selesai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, kembali lagi dengan Shuukou!
> 
> Gimana PG-nya, lancar kah? Sukses bikin berapa Windhose? Aku sih, targetnya 2 tapi cuma kuat bikin satu :') 
> 
> Dan, selesailah kisah ini. Aku berterima kasih banyak atas support readertachi, yang udah baca dan meninggalkan kudos. Walau nggak banyak, but it's a honest work. Aku hargai apresiasi kalian! ^-^) /
> 
> Setelah ini, aku ingin buat kisah epilog, di mana Lanchan dan seluruh kru Grandcypher liburan di Drachenmeer. Juga, ada pula konten What Could Have Been, yaitu ide-ide cerita yang nggak sempat aku tambahkan di fanfiksi ini; but I think konten tersebut akan jadi eksklusif Facebook.
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!
> 
> Sampai berjumpa lagi.  
> With love, Shuukou.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Shuukou di sini.  
> Yah, inilah fanfic multichapter Granblue Fantasy pertama yang kutulis. Mungkin update-nya akan sedikit terkendala karena sibuk menghadapi Guild Wars, tapi akan aku usahakan buat lanjut.
> 
> See you on the next chapter!  
> With love, Shuukou.


End file.
